If Only
by Caia Juliet
Summary: Verina Calder, a District Four girl who is unlucky enough to get wrapped up in the 72nd Hunger Games. However, while she faces her worst nightmares an unlikely fellow steps up and helps her through - District Four's own male mentor, Finnick Odair. Book 1 of many. Finnick/OC
1. Chapter 1

_By the time the 72nd Hunger Games rolls around, Verina Calder is 18 years old and ready to stop being corralled into a pen like an animal every year. But will this be for the better or for the worse?_

* * *

Day 1-The Reaping

* * *

Here I stand in the ring for 18 year olds knowing that once I am spared by the misfortune of someone else I will never have to stand here again. I look at the faces of the people on the stage: Drubidia, the Capitol escort equipped with her dazzling blue and green "oceany" garb. She's been the District 4 chaperone since my first Reaping Day with her horrid giant conch shell necklace "a tradition just as is the Games". By comparison to the other chaperones she isn't the worst. District One's Exlexa is horrificly frightening. My eyes rest on a more peaceful figure next, the famed Mags Sheffield, our eldest victor and female mentor. She won the 9th Hunger Games and is a revered character in our district. Someday I hope to grow old in peace like her. Her wrinkled smile is missing today, just like it usually is on Reaping Day. Next, my gaze flitters to Finnick Odair, our male mentor, whose own orbs rest upon my face. I drag my eyes away as fast as I can. You aren't supposed to look at him. You aren't supposed to think about him. Not in District Four. That's for the Capitol to do. He's the Capitol's boy. Hesitantly, I look back out of the corner of my eyes just to make sure I'm not imagining his thickening gaze. Maybe he's in his own world and doesn't notice he's staring.

"Ladies first!" Drubidia warns, strutting toward the female glass orb filled with paper slips. As her heels click on the concrete stage, I watch Finnick's air hike up from his chest and rest in his throat and the very same thing happens to me right before the name rings out. The paper slip is in her hand. "Verina Calder!"

Oh God, it's stuck. The air is stuck.

'Breathe, breathe' I think and a strangled cry escapes my lips.

"VERINA CALDER!" The other 18 girls push me forward and two Peacekeepers grab me by the arms and begin to drag me into the aisle. Once they realize that I am not putting up a fight I am released so that I can ascend the stairs on my own power.

"Yes, thank you Verina. Now for the boys!" Drubidia squeaks. I see Finnick and Mags look at me with sad gazes out of the corner of my eye. Now Drubidia has the male tribute's name in her hands. "Cove Eldin!"

Cove Eldin's screams consume me. I watch as the twelve-year-old boy hollers and writhes about in the corrall of young boys and Peacekeepers rush to the scene.

"Stop him. Stop him. STOP THAT." I say quietly, horrified. A strong male hand rests on my shoulder. I don't bother looking to see who it is but it is reassuring and calming as images of fire and Peacekeepers in white flash inside my mind.

"I volunteer as tribute." a boy from the 18s booms, stepping forward into the aisle way and raising his hand.

"Name?" Drubidia quips, straightening the microphone.

"Arno Firth." the red-haired male speaks up. His blue eyes glint with ferocity as he takes the stage. I don't pay much attention to what happens next due to my near failed attempts at trying not to pass out.

"I know you." the famous Finnick Odair says to me once I'm inside my farewell room. He sits atop the window box, looking at the sun and the sea outside. The light reflects off of his bronze hair as he sits with his right knee up to his chest and his right arm perched on top of it.

"I-I don't know you- I mean I know you but I don't KNOW you." I say, furrowing my brow. I cross my wrists and cross my ankles but then decide that both look awkward. How do you sit around a boy? Especially, a boy of this caliber.

"No. I know you. I know why you freaked out when that boy screamed too." Finnick insists, turning to look at me.

"Finnick I-"

"Cephas. Cephas Odair." Finnick says sternly, his eyebrows knitting together and disrupting the serenity on his face just seconds before. "My brother."

"I knew him..." I say slowly, looking down at my hands in my lap. I play with the hem on my light blue Reaping dress. "My best friend."

"You watched him die, didn't you?" Finnick asks, accusation in his eyes as he begins to stand up.

"They grabbed him from my house. They killed MY family too. I would have also been dead, but I mean, look at me now." I explain. "I know what I did was wrong. I was a coward. I hid in the closet and when I came out they were all on our front lawn.. I-"

"-They killed your...your family?" Finnick asks crossing the space between. How many?" Finnick shouts, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me. His sea green eyes glistening with forming tears of what I assume is desperation.

"Three. My mom. My dad. My older sister."

"Fifteen. Fifteen. Fifteen." Finnick chants. He pulls me close to him in an awkward hug - my arms stiff by my sides. "You're coming out of this alive, Verina Calder. My number will stop at 15." he hisses.

"O-okay" I gasp, thoroughly confused at this turn of events.

"Times up! Mr. Odair, get on the train. Ms. Sheffield is waiting for you. Ms. Calder, there are no more visitors for you." a male Peacekeeper shouts through the door.

"Oh.. thank you." Right. No one came to say goodbye. Just Finnick Odair.

* * *

"My tributes! So old you two are. Verina and Arno. The 18-year-old fighters from District 4!" Drubidia blubbers about as she serves various items of food for Arno and I that the both of us have never seen before. "Will you be teaming up?"

"Oh. I-I don't know him." I say, wiping my mouth on my napkin as some soup came up with the surprise at her question.

"Yeah, no. I'm a Career guy." Arno says with a haughty laugh. Finnick's face darkens and Mags looks a bit put off as her fork clatters against her plate.

"Excuse me, muscleman, but I don't think underestimating the clearly strong will get you anywhere." Finnick says, crossing his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Really now? Clearly strong?" Arno laughs and crosses his freckled, muscular arms. Everyone at the table looks at me, sizing me up.

"She's practically Johanna Mason's District 4 counterpart." Finnick says pointedly. "Meek and mild but ultra fiery."

"Ooh I see it!" Drubidia says quietly from her seat, oozing with excitement over the Games in general.

"Yeah, so watch yourself, Firth." Finnick says, taking a bite of a roll and a spoonful of soup.

"Manners, Finnick!" Drubidia squeals as Finnick dribbles the soup down his chin and over the bowl.

"Sorfgy." Finnick says through his napkin and Mags slips out of the room without a sound.

"Well whatever, I don't need mentors to win the Games." Arno says with a ferocious bite of his roll.

"Hah! You say that now but you won't be when your ashes are being spread over Cape Herring!" Finnick exclaims, pointing at Arno. He picks up a roll in his right hand and fires it right at Arno's face. "Stupid!"

"FINNICK!" Drubidia yells, slamming the empty plate that she had just taken from me down on the table.

"Drubidia, may you please show me to my room as you offered earlier?" I ask politely.

"Yes, dear Verina." Drubidia says shakily, piling up the china. "Excuse us, boys. Don't kill each other."

"Oh, actually Drubidia, may I show her to her room? I would like to speak with our beloved Verina." Finnick says, speaking politely to get his way.

"I think it's highly inappropriate to speak to a young woman in her quarters, Finnick Odair." she scoffs, fixing her hair.

"I see no issue, Drubidia." I say and Finnick's hand is on my shoulder again, leading the way.

"Well, he's an ass." Finnick says as he slides the door to my room behind him. "Don't worry, this just means Mags and I can both have our attention on our victor."

"Don't have so much faith in me." I breathe and plop down onto the large, comfortable looking bed.

"Psh, why not? I have a brilliant idea. Johanna part two. We play the same role she did. Innocent. Fragile. Scared. Victor." he says, crossing his arms. "I know you have skills. List them off."

"I'm good with a trident?" I offer. "The only thing I've ever practiced with at school is knives. The trident stuff I've done at home for years."

"PERFECT."

"Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly.

"Positive. It'll work perfectly. I'll elaborate tomorrow, love." Finnick says, giving me a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight beautiful victor." and he's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_He's the Capitol's boy._

_Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games and its characters._

_Be sure to review!_

Day Two: The Capitol

* * *

"Verina! Verina Calder!" someone yells at the very second that my foot touches the platform. I recoil, not fully comprehending why my name is being shouted but then I remember -these people love the Games. They wait for them every year and then watch children kill each other. They relish in the violence, the gambling and the sorrow of the districts. Then, once it's all over, the Victor is their new pet.

"Look! It's Arno Firth!" the people of the Capitol swarm our train at the station, flinging roses and flowers and even golden coins.

"FINNICK ODAIR!" the girls squeal.

"Meek and mild, Verina." he mumbles in my ear, his strong hand grips my shoulder as usual. I'm only 5'5 so his 6'3 height dwarfs me. He is as godlike as the Capitolites say. I'd be crazy to deny it. We are led into a large building and take an elevator to the floor called REMAKE. Mags ushers me out of the elevator and we stop in front of three strange looking Capitolites. The one on the far left is extremely tall and thin with a long pointed nose. It's skin is dyed a light red and it has gold hair and large gold earrings. The one in the middle has pale green skin and a large gargoyle-ish face. The final one is a woman who is entirely blue and has green strawlike hair.

"Verina, your prep team. Pricker, Giorgian and Serenn. Your stylist Deremone will be here shortly." Mags says this quietly and she kisses me on the forehead, signifying her leaving me here with these people.

"Mags-"

"Don't worry. You're fine with us." Serenn speaks up, shaking her strawlike hair out of her yellow eyes.

"But we must get to work." Pricker says, leading me down a hallway with lavish red carpet and golden wallpaper etched with the designs of the districts.

"She's not as bad as they usually are." Giorgian quips as he unlocks Female District 4 Tribute Room and thrusts me inside. Pricker quickly spins a chair into a table and beckons me over. An assortment of beauty tools lie around as if this was an operating room. Gadgets and bottles of product that I'm sure even people in District 1 and 2 don't know the names of litter shelves with their glowing presence. Everything, in fact, seems to have a glow. A Capitol glow. Finnick Odair has a Capitol glow. It's kind of a dingy District Four-Capitol glow, but a glow nonetheless.

"Alright, girly. Strip." Serenn says, tugging at my light blue reaping dress. I can't even begin to complain because soon my prep team is remaking me form head to toe as Deremone, a nice man with pink everything and pale skin, finishes up my chariot outfit. His goal is to make it look less fierce due to Finnick and Mags telling him of our strategy. When the costume is finally on my pristine, hairless body I am thoroughly impressed. Orange and glimmering, my costume literally glows. A turtleneck, full-length gown met with innocent big blue bubbles on the sides of my eyes and down onto my cheeks and my deep red hair curled in cute ringlets down my back. I am fully aware that I am a goldfish, however the art form that is my chariot garb is enough to overlook that.

"Wow. It's perfect, Deremone." Finnick says and I jump at his voice. My stylist laughs and runs a hand through his pink hair, blushing at the sight of Finnick. Mags claps with a wrinkled and wry smile. I'm not exactly sure as to what Deremone and Finnick's relationship entails but I'm fairly certain it is one-sided and nondimensional.

"Your chariot awaits, milady." Finnick says with a smirk and motions to the door. I roll my green eyes and remain silent. In truth I am extremely nervous as we enter the tunnel filled with horse-drawn chariots. I quickly discover that Arno is dressed similarly and our chariot is covered in blue satin and seaweed.

"Sugar cube?" Finnick offers a white cube to me which contrasts greatly with his tan skin.

"Sure." I say with a smile and I indugle in the sweet treat.

"You know, aren't they for the horses?" I ask, attempting to make conversation but I am interrupted by a harsh squeal.

"Goldfish!" the District 1 female tribute laughs, blonde and gorgeous just like every District 1 female tribute ever.

"You're one to laugh!" her male mentor exclaims. He's blonde and very muscular and I recognize him as one of the Delorean siblings, a pair of brother-sister victors who won back-to-back Games. More importantly, the District 1 girl is obviously naked underneath gold paint and silver sparkles. The same is to be said of her district partner. It's fairly obscene but thankfully, no one is really looking. I'm not sure if it is to try and deflate the large District 1 egos or just because it isn't very fun to look at. Arno, however, seems to be fine with staring. I quickly add 'pervert' to my internal list of everything that is wrong with my large, yet dim, district partner.

"Gloss. Pleased to see you again." Finnick says, helping me atop my chariot and handing me another sugarcube.

"Pleasure is mine." Gloss says with a smile. "Can you believe these stylists are STILL getting away with just throwing District 1 in paint and glitter?"

"I can believe it and so can your sparkly downstairs." Finnick counters with a wry smile. I let a giggle slip. "First time I've ever heard you laugh! Maybe I should be funny more often." he winks at me.

"Oh you dreaded lady charmer." a high voice says. Johanna Mason in all her glory approaches. She casually leans on my chariot. "TREES AGAIN. I have trees for tributes. I was a tree. District 7 is lumber WE GET IT. Oh poor thing, you're a goldfish..." she says glancing up at me.

"It's a hard knock life." I say with a shrug and a smile.

"I like her." Johanna tells Finnick. "Keep her alive for me."

"Will do."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm already dead anyway._

Be sure to review!

* * *

Day Three: Training pt.1

* * *

"Don't do ANYTHING that can show what you can do." Finnick says only loud enough for me to hear. We stand outside the training room on our own discussing the technicalities involved in promoting my image. "We'll train privately tonight." I nod and push the large, heavy, metallic door to enter the training room with Finnick right behind me. We're about fifteen minutes late and just about everyone notices. A large Career boy even drops a spear that was in his hands and it clatters to the ground. Everyone's eyes train on me first for a moment and then stay on Finnick. I don't blame them for looking at Finnick, only it makes me feel uncomfortable as if their gazes insinuate that Finnick and I were off doing something that we weren't supposed to. Due to the publicity of Finnick's own image, I'd bet that just about every tribute in the training room wouldn't put it past Finnick Odair to sleep with his female tribute. Heck, Drubidia even suggested it two days ago. Nothing like that is going on between Finnick and I.

"See you tonight. Don't do anything stupid." he says, reaffirming the fact that our relationship is clearly nonromantic. He is, after all, just training me to die glamorously just as he's done for the past five years.

I listen to his instructions and all I do all day is hang out at the survival stations. I'm well aware of how to tie knots and make fishhooks but some of these materials I've never even seen before. I mean, forestry is not exactly District 4's forte. But eventually the plant life and the pictures and even the simulations become familiar. I am able to differentiate between nightlock and berries and different types of edible plants non-native to District Four's coastal climate. It depends on where the arena is "located" but Finnick's "learn everything" plan really isn't a stupid one. It's smarter than me putting a target on my back by using a trident or flinging knives around.

While it is obvious who is prepared for the Games and who is not, almost everyone is at weapons - either showing off or learning how to for the first time. I notice that Flicker, the girl from District One is fairly adept with a bow and arrow and that the same is to be said of the girl from District Two - Hero. The boys from those two districts also both favor a spear and a sword. This goes to show that the Careers could be really deadly this year because of one important reason. Long-range weapons. Just because I am not showing of I feel fairly useless.

That night, however, I show Finnick what I can do with a knife and a trident. We also work on hand to hand and some more trident work. I don't notice some of the mildly romantic things until that night in bed; his smile, his winks, his confidence in me. But Finnick is just flirtatious, right?

* * *

Day 4: Training pt 2

* * *

"Calder." Arno scoffs as he walks by with the Career pack. It consits of District 1, 2 and Arno. All five of them are breathtakingly beautiful specimen. Flicker from District One is blonde and grey-eyed, while her partner Onyx has dark hair and gold-green eyes. The District Two boy is huge, blonde and menacing and the girl has an exotic flair - light brown skin, dark hair and hazel eyes. Even Arno isn't bad looking.

"You say my last name like I'm going to sink to your level." I say rolling my eyes as I make my fire, rolling the strick between my hands. I had been at this station for awhile, working with all sorts of materials to start a fire with.

"Maybe you should just rise to the occasion." the blonde spiky haired District 2 boy counters, hands on hips like he just told a great joke and was waiting to be appreciated.

"What occasion? Your funeral?" I snap, looking up at them all.

"She's all talk." Arno reassures the Careers and they walk away without a fight which is shockingly unusual. I can't even count on my fingers the amount of death threats I had heard out of one Career or another throughout the past two days. Nevertheless, I return to my soggy fire.

* * *

"I heard about your Career encounter." Finnick says as I take a towel and wipe the sweat from my brow. Finnick does the same - his biceps rippling with the motion.

"Yeah, that." I say casually, throwing the towel down on to a steel bar for weightlifting.

"Just don't make yourself a target." Finnick laughs, a smile in his eyes. "Okay so tomorrow is a big day. There's a public session during the day and we'll private again at nighttime just the two of us. I want you doing camouflage ALL day. You need to learn how to paint something. And not like horrible gross kid painting -a realistic famous Capitol artist painting. Then, in two days for your scoring, I want a nice picture of my face on that floor. Riiiiight there." he smirks.

"Alrighty then. Never painted before so it'll probably get me a 1." I give him a dazzling smile. "I'm not sure I understand the painting thing, though. Do you want me to paint the Careers away?"

"That's my girl. Fiesty. You're a force to be reckoned with. Oh, if Arno knew, he'd be shaking in his buttface." Finnick says, chucking a spear at a dummy and then handing one to me. His back still to me, I envy the next female tribute to come along and spend this time with him. After I die, I won't be able to experience this.

"Finnick Odair just said buttface." I say, lodging my spear into the dummy on the right. It his the bullseye over the heart. Spears are lighter than tridents and generally more balanced but after all of Finnick's helpfulness, I'm really starting to branch out weapon-wise.

"He deserves it." Finnick says, walking over to the knife station and plucking up a small one. Then, he grabs a sword. He puts the protective guards on both blades and soaks them in the washable neon yellow dye. He tosses the dagger to me and gets into position with his sword.

"I'm Arno." he says calmly. "You're Verina. One, two, three." He makes a stab toward me and I notice that his demeanor changes. He isn't fighting like Finnick, he's fighting like Arno would be in the Games: heavy, sporadic, killer. It's easy to spin out of the way. This goes on for less than a minute as my strategy is a simple block and avoid. However, as Finnick raises the heavy sword to "take my head off" I see my opprotunity. I grab his hip with my free hand so I'm close and slice up from his ribs to the opposite collarbone, painting his black tank top with neon yellow dye.

"Dead." he says flatly as I huff out the breath that had been caught inside of me since he first attacked.

"You killed Arno." My hand and the guarded dagger are still on him and he wraps his arms around me. "Verina Calder. Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games. You aren't afraid to get close to kill."

"Thank you, Finnick." I say softly, closing my eyes. It's far past midnight and I'm starting to get really tired.

"Hey, you're the one who killed me." Finnick laughs, ruffling my hair.

"I killed Arno." I reply, "YOU've gotten me nearly every time."

"Yeah, but nothing close to MY level will be in those Games." I can sense Finnick's wry smile even though his chin rests upon my head.

"I'm so scared that I'm going to lose me. I can't kill a person."

"Ver, you're a victor."

"But what if I'm not...what if I die?"

"You won't. I promised. Come on, let's have another go." Finnick says, pulling away from me and getting ready.

* * *

Day 5: Training pt. 3

* * *

I sneak a picture of Finnick into the training room and in the corner of the camouflage section I paint him for hours upon hours. Then I wash the surface and start again. I get pretty good at replicating his smirk and I've found the perfect mixture of gold, blue, black and green to show his sea green eyes. Satisfied, I clean up my area and head to the only other unoccupied section. Shelter Building. This is where I am approached by Ekon Carlisle.

"Painting all day, I see." Ekon says, leaning against the edge of my wooden shelter. It crumbles under his weight and on top of me, scraping against my bare arms.

"Don't you have spears to throw, 2?" I snap at the giant blonde hair, brown eyed oaf.

"Don't you have tears to cry, 4?" And with that, he leaves. I glance up at his retreating form and see Onyx laughing at me haughtily.

"I think it's really smart - what you're doing." a little girl whispers.

"Thanks." I say, wincing as I try to avoid the possibility of getting scraped by the branches of my crumbled shelter.

"I'm Mena. District 11."

"Verina. District 4. Look, I'm sorry. I'm not really looking for allies. I'd love to talk to you but I have a long list of things to learn today." I explain.

"I understand." she says. "I already have an alliance with my district partner Reeves and Gethin from District 12. It's just you looked smart."

"I'm not. That's why I'm learning. See ya Mena." I say, walking over to the drinking fountain. I bend at the waist and relish in the amount of clean water there is here.

"During down baby alliances, must mean you want to be a Career." a male voice says from behind me. I stand up and wipe my mouth on my arm. I turn around to see the District 1 male. "Onyx."

"Verina. You don't want me. I don't know how to use any of that." I lie and motion to the weapons section of the Training Center.

"Shame." He says with a scoff. "It's not an option. You're in or you're dead."

"I'm dead anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

_He is not just a sex symbol. How much do YOU know about him?_

_Be sure to review!_

* * *

Day 6: Scoring

* * *

_Lightning, thunder, fire, gunshots. My nightmare is an unintelligible storm of scary things thrashing around me like the uncertainty in my hot lightning goes away, then the noisy thunder, the orange, glistening glow of the raging fire and finally the sounds that ended my family's and Cephas Odair's lives. The gunshots. The sky is clear, I am not under attack. Then Finnick walks out of the hazy mist that remains, smiling at me as usual. I smile back and he waves another person forward. Drubidia, with her vibrant periwinkle afro, lilacs littering the nest atop her head. She puts her hands down, smoothing her dress made of the same flowers; she appears nervous. Mags is next out of the mist. At first, her dark eyes are wrinkled with a large smile - but then it falls and terrified faces consume the three of them._

_"What's wrong?" I ask them, eyebrows knitting together in wonder. This dream is okay, it isn't a nightmare. It's too good to be a nightmare._

_"Run! Verina, RUN!" Finnick shouts, pointing his tanned, yet shaking finger at something behind me. My heart races in anticipation and I am almost too scared to look. I realize that it's serious and I try to move my feet but they're stuck. I glance backward and see my orange-haired district partner with a utility knife in his hand. Then, a searing pain starts at the small of my back and travels teasingly slow up my spine all the way up to where my head meets my neck. The agony is unbearable and it's even worse to be facing my two mentors and my chaperone who are in extreme distress at the situation._

_Finnick screams. His head is in his hands and pulls at his golden-brown hair as he kneels in the grass._

_Drubidia screams. He hands is firmly attached to her mouth and tears run out of her aquamarine eyes and down her porcelain face. _

_Mags screams. Hands clenched by her sides, her body is rigid._

_I scream. _

_Arno laughs._

"Good morning, Verinaa!" Drubidia sings, shaking my legs under the little amount of the blankets that still remain on me. Quickly, she notices how shaky I am and the fact that I'm covered in cold sweat. "Oh... into the shower with you, my dear."

Drubidia helps me up and guides me to the bathroom where she assists me in actually turning the high-tech piece of machinery on. Once all is said and done, she sits down on the toilet seat -very ladylike even in the situation- and waits for me to be done. This is where the first tears come out. Never have I cried in front of anyone and I've never cried over the Games. Today, the majority of my shower consists of looking at my feet and bawling. Drubidia turns the shower off when I'm done, gets me a towel and hands me fresh training clothes. I smile at her in thanks and she sits down on the bed while I get dressed in the bathroom. When I come back out, she sits with a sad smile on her face and a brush and a makeup bag by her side.

"Come here." she says softly, motioning for me to sit next to her. The shower has blow-dried my hair but she takes my wavy, dark red hair in her hands and braids it. "It's a mermaid braid, like you. The sweet mermaid of District Four."

She then applies just a little bit of "natural makeup" to "brighten me up" and sends me off to breakfast. Finnick and Mags await, their plates clear, and they appear to be arguing over something.

"I agree, she is special, but you're becoming too attached. She has a 1 in 24 chance of living, Finnick. That goes down with a lack of sponsors because of what we're doing to her image." Mags says sternly, Finnick's shoulders droop.

"I made her a promise, Mags. I told her I'm getting her out of there alive. I'm going to do WHATEVER it takes." Finnick argues, standing up and grabbing a small, mandarin orange.

"You're not in a position to make such promises, young man. You may be in charge of her life, technically, but you cannot protect her from other tributes once in the arena. That's all on her." Mags says as if she has the final word.

"I thinkf you'ref wrong." Finnick says, his mouth full of orange slices.

"Alright, Verina! Breakfast!" Drubidia says loudly and Finnick and Mags act as if they've both never spoken to each other in their lives.

* * *

I sit in a room with all 23 other tributes and immeadiately I begin to make a mental check list.

District One -threats

District Two -threats

District Three -moderate (I've watched them rewire things and make them explode.)

Arno -threat

District Five -not a threat. (A 12-year old and a 13-year old, both tiny.)

District Six - moderate (The boy is definitely a threat. Not the girl.)

District Seven-not a threat (A 13-year old and a 14-year old)

District Eight -not a threat (The girl doesn't know anything and the boy sucks with a spear.)

District Nine-moderate (The boy is a threat.)

District Ten-not a threat.

District Eleven-moderate

District Twelve-not a threat.

* * *

As Onyx Jacquard, the dark-haired boy from District One is called into the room to be scored, Arno scoots a bit closer to me. I glare at him and scoot closer to the District Three boy, Veton.

"What do you want?" I hiss.

"To know what you're doing in that scoring room, Calder." he says, casually putting his arm around the back of my chair. My eyebrows knit together; is he really trying to charm me into saying something? I sit up and turn to face him and see his grin widen. The freckles on his cheeks seem to spread with this action.

"None of your business, buttface." I remark, utilizing Finnick Odair's language. I prevent myself from laughing when I see Arno's expression. His mouth drops and his eyes widen before they narrow again with apparent anger. Ekon from District Two turns around and gives me a winning smile, his white teeth glistening with his amusement at Arno and I's exchange. Flicker Chambray is next to go

Soon enough, Ekon Carlisle turns around and gives Arno a nod of affirmation before he goes into the room next. Ekon rises from his chair and enters the large room. Next is Hero Connall, whose hair is slicked back into a ponytail that swings back and forth as she walks into the room for her Scoring. Eventually, Veton Meallan is called, the boy from Three who actually shook my hand and introduced himself when he sat down next to me. His hair is the color of rust and he is merely 14 years of age. I pity him as his skinny figure could never take the likes of the Careers in a fight. I learn that the girl from District Three is named Levila Dritan when she is called. Her eyes are as black as darkness and she is almost translucent in skin tone as you can see some veins on her thin body.

"Good luck." Arno chuckles, patting my back once his name is called. "You'll need it, sweetheart."

"Shove off." I mutter under my breath so that he cannot hear.

"Verina Calder, District Four." the voice on the loudspeaker booms. I take a deep breath and quickly collect myself before I face what I am to do in my Scoring.

Then, I stand up and walk over to the heavy metal door. Pushing it forward, I mentally prepare myself. I walk the twenty steps that it takes me to get to the center of the training room.

"Verina Calder. District Four." I say loudly. The Gamemakers in their white room filled with assorted foods and drinks nod their heads in my recognition. Then I get to work.

I walk over to the camouflage section and grab everything I need: a stick and an empty coconut shell as a mortar and pestle and various items that I had used in training. I start to create the beautiful face of my mentor. I trace his strong jaw line, his ears, his hair ablaze in the messy hairstyle that he wears, a tiny smirk on his light pink lips, his sea green eyes thoughtful and looking off into the distance. I paint his eyebrows and how they are constantly just slightly knit together in his constant worries throughout the day, his strong neck. I look up at the Gamemakers as their chatter begins to grow louder and louder. They aren't paying attention at all. Urgently, I grab the black mixture I had set aside. On the ground, with shaky hands, in large letters underneath his face I paint these words:

CAPITOL BOY

Then, to the side, I write:

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?

HE'S NOT JUST A SEX SYMBOL.

HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?

I stand up and await my dismissal.

"Dismissed." the Head Gamemaker shouts over the roar of his socializing companions.

* * *

"The scores of our tributes for the 72nd Hunger Games!" Caesar Flickerman says, grinning widely with a folder in his hands. This year his lips, hair and eyelids are dyed a canary yellow.

"From District One, the strong and brave, Onyx Jacquard! With a score of 10." Mags writes the number down on her small pad of paper and Finnick shakes his head and rubs his eyes. He yawns loudly before turning to look at me and poking my cheek.

"From District One, the glamorous, Flicker Chambray with a score of 10." Mags scribbles this down and Drubidia nods with approval.

"Oh she'd look marvelous in the Capitol." Drubidia breathes, smoothing her purple velvet dress. Finnick raises his eyebrows at her in a threatening manner and puts his hand on my leg protectively as if Drubidia's words were meant to hurt me. I know that it was an innocent comment, however.

"From District Two, Mr. Ekon Carlisle with a score of 10."

"Straight 10s so far." Finnick mutters, squeezing my thigh a little bit.

"From District Two, the exotic Hero Conall with a score of 9."

"How are the District Three tributes?" Finnick asks me.

"Wimpy." Arno scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They're adept with wires." I say approvingly.

"From District Three, Veton Meallan with a score of 6. From District Three, Levila Dritan with a score of 5."

"Oh, okay." Finnick says, reassuringly. "It's a nonissue."

"From District Four," the air around us seems to stop and thicken. "Arno Firth with a score of 10."

"YES!" Arno yells. He whoops and stands up, bowing and blowing kisses.

"Won't do you any good, kid, you don't even have mentors to give you sponsor gifts." Finnick says, throwing his arm lazily around me. "So your sponsor money can go to her."

"Won't do her any good." Arno mocks him with a glare. Finnick's hand clenches my shoulder with rage as he prevents himself from pounding Arno's face in.

"You know what?-" Finnick starts.

"-From District Four-"

"-SHH!-" Drubidia and Mags chorus.

"Verina Calder, the little mermaid of Four, with a score of...3."

"HAH!" Arno shouts. Nobody listens to him though. Everyone remains silent. The only reassurance I get is Finnick's grip tightening to show me that he's here for me.

* * *

At the end of the night, Mags' list looks like this:

1. Flicker Chambray - 10

Onyx Jacquard - 10

2. Ekon Carlisle - 10

Hero Conall - 9

3. Veton Meallan - 6

Levila Dritan - 5

4. Arno Firth - 10

Verina Calder - 3

5. Rinaldo Valda - 5

Adela Amell - 5

6. Caird Springer - 9

Temperance Sanchali - 6

7. Keene Acton - 7

Eila Barclay - 6

8. Caddis Loden - 2

Dimity Lampas - 8

9. Omri Goren -10

Ceres Miller - 8

10. Angus Rutherford - 4

Deryn Geddes - 7

11. Reeves Rimona - 10

Mena Coster - 7

12. Dolan Grimsley - 5

Gethin Collier - 4

* * *

As I brush my long red hair before bed there is a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I call, trying to get out a huge knot at the back of my head. The door clicks as it comes open and Finnick Odair walks into my room in plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Huh, I would've put you as a guy who would sleep shirtless." I say aloud.

"No, you're just hopeful." Finnick says, crossing the room to sit next to me on the edge of my large, fluffy, white bed. "Heard you had a nightmare last night. I'm one room over if you wake up in the middle of the night and need someone to talk to."

His hand goes up to stroke my hair and he smiles at me with an air of unwavering support in me.

"Thank you, Finnick." I smile up at him.

"Tomorrow is a free day. I look forward to it." He wraps his arms around me. "I love just the sight of you." he whispers, his warm lips pressed up against the skin of my neck. He pulls away and smiles at me again. "Sleep well, Verina."

What do those words mean? 'I love just the sight of you'

* * *

A/N: How should Verina's interview go and what should she wear? Leave suggestions!

Much love, Caia.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry that I'm such a big baby._

**_A/N: Leave me suggestions on how this arena should be. I've been wondering - do I put Verina in familiar surroundings or freak her out with something new? I have some ideas but let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated! This is just a short chapter to rest my mind and further Verina and Finnick action. Also we learn some more about the struggles our beloved Finnick goes through. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Day 7 pt. 1: Nightmares Can Bring People Closer

My door creaks open and the faint light from the hallway floods into my bedroom. I roll over and pull my puffy, down blanket closer to me. An unintelligble noise escapes my lips and I rub my eyes and open them. I notice a large, male figure blocking parts of the hallway light and casting a shadow on my bed.

"Verina?" a raspy male voice asks. I think that I know who it is but I am not positive. I sit up and rub my eyes again and use my sleeve to wipe a little bit of drool off of my face.

"Yeah?" I mumble sleepily. "Who is it?" The voice sounds painful and it's hard to listen to. It's the voice of someone so thirsty that their body begs for water, someon that's had sobs consuming their body to the point where they dry heave for hours. I see this look on Finnick Odair's face when he comes into the light.

"It's Finnick." he says, coughing slightly. "Verina, can you come downstairs with me? To, um, get a glass of water?"

"Why?" I ask stupidly. I'm too tired to fully comprehend what he is asking of me. "Wait, what?"

"Verina." he says my name in a deadly serious manner. "I'm scared. Can you please come with me?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Okay. Okay." I say, blindly getting out of bed and stumbling to my feet.

"Just real quick. I'll be fast, I promise." Finnick says, patting my back lightly.

"Mhmm." I close my eyes again and let my feet carry me and do the work.

"You are so-o-o-o tired, little one." Finnick gives a weak laugh, guiding me down the stairs. With one arm around me and one arm on the railing, we make our descent and keeping my eyes closed makes me begin to feel dizzy. "What a protector you are."

I open my eyes once we enter the entirely silver and high-tech kitchen. I lean up against the counter and watch as Finnick opens the refridgerator. His breathing is labored and his lips are dry as he takes out a bottle of water. He looks down at it and briskly screws off the cap. He looks at the water bottle again before glancing up at me before crossing to the sink. Fumbling with the faucet, he rinses his mouth out and swishes the water around before spitting it out. Finally, he lifts the water bottle to his lips and chugs the whole thing.

"Man, that felt good. My throat was on fire." Finnick says as I gaze at him sleepily.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" I blurt as I take in his figure. He looks really torn up. His eyes are red and rimmed and his usual glowing tan self is just sort of dim. His hair is ruffled and his smile is missing but he still manages to look like who he is: the Capitol's golden boy.

Finnick laughs in response to my comment. "You are beyond exhausted, aren't you?"

"No, I'm serious." I affirm, stomping my foot.

"Are you able to walk yourself back up the stairs or do I have to carry you?"

I groan in response and he takes this as 'The latter.' Before I know it, Finnick Odair has scooped me up bridal style and is carrying me up the steps to my room. He stops briefly when we reach my door but, nevertheless, he continues on to set me down on the white, fluffy bed. I gaze up and him and yawn and he gives me a sad smile, tucking me into my bed before sliding in next to me. Hesitantly but with a goal, Finnick scoots closer to me until my limbs are tangled with his and he's clinging to my body.

"Finnick." I whisper, shakily. I've never been this close to anyone before and I'm conflicted as to how I should be feeling. Is my mentor romantic toward me? It wouldn't be horribly scandalous if not for the Games. A 21-year old man with an 18-year old woman...but the Games do exist and I'm going to die in a few days. Finnick knows it too so why would he do this? Why would he hold me like I matter? All I am is expendable. "Don't toy with me."

"I wouldn't dare, Verina." he breathes on my neck. His actions aren't sexual, I realize this especially when I feel cold, wet droplets fall onto my skin and sobs start to wrack Finnick's body. His grip tightens around my midsection and my hand travels up his back to rest in his hair, which I stroke softly. "I'm afraid. They keep coming back. They're going to kill me." he moans.

"They can't."

"How? Why can't they? If I say no, then they'll kill me." Finnick blubbers. I've never seen a grown man cry. I've never seen a grown man so desperate.

"Finnick, what are you on about?" I ask. "Who's trying to hurt you?"

"I can't say." he says flatly. "I just- I want to make my own decisions. I don't want to be a toy. I'm sick of putting on this wretched smirk so I don't have to look at what is happening to me anymore. My nightmares are because of reality. There's no difference between the two."

"Finnick, I'm here for you." I say quietly. "I'm a ticking time bomb anyway, your secrets will stay with me, rest assured."

"Don't do that to me. You know I think you're special and that you're different from anyone else I've ever met. Reminding me that I could lose you in a few days doesn't help, Verina." Finnick hisses through clenched teeth and labored breathing. "It's because of you that I covet freedom in the first place."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Finnick."

"Have you ever had anything stolen from you?" he asks, desperately.

"My family."

"Yes, that was because of me. It was because of this."

"I know that, Finnick." my mind starts to race wildly. We need to change the subject. I can't think about what happened that night, not here, not now. It will upset him.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" he asks me suddenly.

"No. I- well, I kissed Cephas on the cheek once." I admit, blushing slightly. My blood thickens. I said his name. Who knows what effect it will have on Finnick at this point.

"I've done it thousands of times but all of them don't count." Finnick says bitterly. He props himself up on his elbow and looks down at me.

"Thousands of times.." I repeat, a strange feeling arises from the pit of my stomach. Images of Finnick kissing flawless Capitol woman run around making me want to hurl. Thousands of times.. "How do they not count if you've done it so much?"

"Kisses can't be paid for, Verina. That's how they don't count."

"Aren't kisses free? Mine are free." I say. I'm not quite sure where Finnick is going with this. I hope he isn't insinuating that he's being sold in some way.

"Yes, Verina, yours are free. Make sure it isn't some lowly bastard that takes that first one away from you." Finnick says bitterly, flinging his arm down and letting himself fall onto the matress. He stares up at the ceiling. He sighs loudly. "I just wish I could get us out of this place. Then maybe someday your first kiss can be mine too. And we'd have children that didn't have to have their names but in a glass bowl of wretched fate."

"I love you, Finnick." I murmur.

"I love you too, Verina... I'm sorry that I'm such a big baby."

"Goodnight, Finnick."

"Goodnight, little victor."


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm just jealous_

_A/N: Be sure to review and share opinions on how you think all of this should play out._

* * *

Day 7 pt. 2: A Day to Ourselves

* * *

Finnick yawns loudly right in my face, startling me awake. I blink rapidly and sit up faster than I should have. Finnick sighs and his sea green eyes open to gaze up at me, the right side of his mouth turning up into a half-smile.

"What the hell are you? A lion?" I ask. "Roaring in my face, come on Odair. There have to be better ways to wake a poor, pathetic tribute up."

"Oh, I know those ways." Finnick says, sleepily. He stretches and yawns again, rubbing his eyes. "My subconscious just personally selected that one. Take it as a gift, Ver. A gift from your best friend forever, Finnick Odair."

"I'm so glad we're so close." I say in mock adoration and a fake Capitol accent as Finnick sits up in bed. He freezes and gives me a look that says "Shut up." but I'm not quite sure what that was all about.

"Don't do that. You're Verina Calder from District Four, not some Capitol hussy." Finnick says irritably.

"But am I a hussy from District Four?" I ask, laughing a bit. Finnick makes me feel funny inside. I feel myself with him. I feel happy with him. I smile and I joke with him.

"No." he smiles down at his lap before looking up at me. "No, you are an incredibly brave, intelligent and beautiful girl from my home district. You're slightly a pain in the butt but I'm grateful that I got you as a tribute this year and not some hussy from District Four. Heck, you'll be back here next year mentoring alongside me. You can keep me company. Together, we'll deal with the District Four hoebags."

"Wow. So that's it. That's my fate. I either die in these Games or spend the rest of my life with Finnick Odair mentoring convoluted sluts from my home district to try and train them to kill children." I say slowly, coming to grips with reality.

"As you told Johanna, 'it's a hard knock life'" Finnick says, nodding.

"Don't quote me, it's weird." I complain, hitting him with a fluffy pillow before leaping out of bed and running to the door.

"You're weird!" he exclaims, throwing the pillow at me and hitting me in the butt. I laugh and fling it back at him before darting into the hallway towards the dining room.

* * *

Breakfast is awkward. Drubidia scolds me for allowing Finnick into my bedroom the night before just as Mags and Arno enter the room. This results in Arno making some snide remarks and Finnick glaring at him like he's a piece of meat. I sit quietly and eat my toast.

* * *

"Which one?" Finnick asks, referring to the collection of all 71 Hunger Games' to date on the wall. I notice that his index finger covers the label on the 65th Hunger Games as if he is willing me not to pick his Games.

"Johanna's. I want to see how she pulled it off." I say confidently.

He breathes a sigh of relief and plucks the last one from the shelf and sets the machine up for our viewing purposes.

"You know I would never make you watch your own Games, Finnick." I say as he fiddles with the machine.

He looks up and raises and eyebrow at me. "Thanks, Ver."

Once it is all up and running, Finnick takes a seat next to me and pulls me close to him. We watch as Johanna plucks a single axe from the Cornucopia and books it for the foliage of the half jungle, half plains. Then, she surprised everyone. She comes back and begins a single-handed massacre of almost everyone in the vicinity who didn't have the sense to run. It's pretty graphic and I'll admit to burying my face in Finnick's chest when they zoom in on some of the dead's wounds.

"It's noon." Finnick announces as Johanna and the last tribute - a boy from Two- square off. He shifts and slides our from underneath me to stand up. I press 'Pause'.

"Where are you going?" I ask, following his figure with my eyes as he walks to the door of our floor. Someone knocks briskly and Finnick opens it.

"Your client, Mr. Odair." a deep voice states and Finnick takes an envelope and shuts the door.

"Client, Finnick?" I call after him as he ascends the stairs to where the bedrooms are. I stand up from my place on the couch and place the purple blanket on the coffee table. "Finnick!" I shout as I run up the stairs. I walk into Finnick's room as he pulls on a black peacoat and designer jeans.

"Verina, go watch more footage." he says in a flat tone. His eyes are dead and he doesn't look at me. Instead, he fumbles with the buttons on the coat due to his shaky hands. I approach him slowly and button his peacoat for him. "Thanks."

"Now, " I say slowly, running my hands up to his shoulders. "Tell me where it is you're going."

"I have a client." he says with a sigh, still refusing to look at me but rather looking in a corner.

"Explain."

"The Capitol sells me for my body. I have to. If I say no, they kill people. That's what happened to my family and yours. When an offer was made I declined." he says quietly.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?!" he snaps. His head jerks up and his sea green eyes are ablaze. His eyebrows knit together in frustration. "Verina, what the hell?"

"Maybe this person won't make you do it. Maybe she'll settle for a chat with a tribute and a victor." I say, nodding.

"Verina, that's a horrible idea. Now go back downstairs and watch the footage. I'll be back in an hour." he growls, pushing past me and exiting his room.

* * *

I walk upstairs to Finnick's room again and lay down on the bed. I sigh and look up at the ceiling. It's only been 5 minutes since he left the building but I've finally figured out what the funny feeling is. It's jealousy.

Something paper-like stabs my side and I shift to grab it.

It's the envelope.

Inside of it is an address and a name. Fravya Deladela watch out, sweetheart.

* * *

I knock on the door of 7800 Shimmer Ave. and await the answer. I hear rustling inside the building, someone running to get the door and fumbling with the lock.

"Hello!" a Capitol woman screeches, fixing her vibrant pink hair and adjusting her dress. "You're a tribute.." her face falls.

"How is he?" I ask, my arms crossed over my chest and tapping my foot on the porch.

"He is just fine, thank you." she laughs. "I think it'd be best if you leave, dear."

"I don't think so." I say bitterly.

"Fine." she snaps. "But he's on my time, precious. And any mentoring he can do in two days can't help your hopeless case."

Finnick's face meets me at the door next and he isn't happy to see me at all.

"Go home." he hisses. "Why can't you just listen?"

"Because I figured something out."

"And what is that?" he asks, bored with me.

"I'm just jealous."

"Fabulous, we'll discuss this at home. Now go before you get me in trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

_Not if I can help it._

_A/N: Short chapter but more chapters should be up later today.. Next chapter is interviews! I would like some feedback on how they should go! Please review and give me your opinions. Is this story a good one? Where would you like to see it go?_

* * *

Day 7 pt. 3: Strategy and Forbidden Topics

* * *

I figure it's okay to watch at least 30 minutes of Finnick's Games before he gets home and before I know it Finnick hasn't returned and it's nearly been 3 hours. I have it on the highlight reel where it's been shortened but the material itself is still horrific.

Finnick, in all his glory, even at age 14 managed to get a trident with the help of Mags. He's a Career tribute from the beginning and his number of kills rises and rises throughout the Games. Currently, he has seven and it's down to the final three. Suddenly, something in the Arena changes and large, fishlike mutts come out right of the bushes from right behind Finnick. I watch as they zoom in on his face to get the initial reaction of shock. His sea green eyes widen and his lips quiver with fear. I can almost hear the thoughts in his head. Fight or flight. Fight or flight. So Finnick runs. I'm surprised at his agility and his coherency this far into the Games because usually, this is where the madness begins. The mutts chase him closer and closer to the Cornucopia, snapping at his heels.

"Finnick," I breathe, momentarily forgetting who the Victor of this Games is. I cringe at what's to come. I know that this next part will be bloody. The girl from District 2 fires an arrow, as she runs from the mutts, that barely misses his face. The next one nicks his cheek and draws blood. I think of Finnick's face today and he does have a small faint scar there.

"I'm going to KILL you, Four." the girl threatens, hurrying to the Cornucopia. The mutts back off of them, their mission complete.

"Not if I can help it." Finnick says through gritted teeth, preparing his trident to spear the girl with. She notches an arrow and lets it fly and it slashes along his hip, ripping his pants and slicing his skin. He grunts with the pain and takes a step toward her at the same time she launches herself at him. Clambering on top of him, she pulls a sheathed knife out of her back pocket and prepares it, ready to kill.

"Aww, get ready to die, pretty boy." she murmurs, laughing maniacally. Then her eyes go back into her head and Finnick kicks her off of him. His trident. He got her. I sigh in relief. The other last remaining tribute runs into the clearing. She pales as she sees Finnick and it is clear that she has only survived from hiding, not fighting. She briskly clambers over to the Cornucopia and climbs on top. Finnick runs over, trident in hand.

"I'm not stupid." she says shakily.

"You don't have any weapons." Finnick breathes. "What can you do?"

"Nothing," she sobs. "I was just banking on YOU to die."

"There's nothing I can do about that now. Just accept it. You're done." he says, prepping his trident.

Then it's over. Her cannon fires as Finnick walks in the door of our floor.

"Congratulations to the winner of the 65th Hunger Games! From District Four, Finnick Odair!" Claudius Templesmith's voice rings out and the present-day Finnick glares at me from the doorway as he takes off his shoes.

"I'm going to take a shower. See you in twenty." he says flatly.

* * *

" Hey."

"Hey." I say quietly, looking up at Finnick as he comes down the stairs. I'm watching the 67th Hunger Games and it's pretty morbid. There's a guy from District 6 who's a cannibal and it's fairly disgusting.

"I know you think you were doing the right thing, but it's in the past now." Finnick says, sitting next to me and stealing some of my blanket. "Oh ew, Ver. I hate this one."

"I do too." I say, truthfully.

"Then why are you watching it?" he asks, pulling me a bit closer to him.

"Because it's one with really difficult Careers. Just like my Games will be." I breathe. The nerves are really starting to get to me.

"Don't worry. Okay, do you want to talk strategy?" Finnick asks, pressing 'Pause'.

"Yes."

"Get to a weapon as quickly as you can and then get out of there. There probably won't be trident but there will be knives and spears. If no trident, I will get you one. Don't spend too much time at the Cornucopia." he warns. "You're a target. The Careers all hate you and want you dead."

I nod, gulping.

"Then, you do what we've done in training. You kill. But don't neglect food, water and shelter."

I nod again.

"You don't want to talk about this, do you?" Finnick asks.

"Not particularly, no." I say truthfully.

"Then it's a forbidden topic. Just like what happened earlier today." he says, his tone deadly serious. "Okay. Let's watch another Games."

"Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

_HaveyouseenFinnick?_

_A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated._

* * *

Day 8: Interviews

* * *

"Oh, dear Verina. You look exhausted!" Serenn squeals, her hands on my shoulders, shaking her head in disgust. She has her hair up today so that it does not wiggle around. "Do tell me what kept you up last night."

"Just some things." I mumble, shuffling as Serenn guides me to the table where Pricker awaits with some pluckers for my eyebrows. Pricker looks at me innocently but even that looks menacing due to his/her facial structure.

"It isn't a boy, is it?" Giorgian quips, preparing some sort of hair product over by the platinum sink.

"Mmf." a sound escapes my lips as Pricker leans over me, plucking excess eyebrow hairs from my skin. I still haven't quite figured out if Pricker is a man or a woman.

Serenn gasps. "A boy?!"

I don't respond to her. In fact, I don't speak throughout my entire time with my prep team as they wash me and pamper me to "perfection". Perfect enough for the Capitol I suppose. Eventually, my skin is up to their standards and my hair is layered into an intricate updo. Finally, Deremone, in his pink garb as usual, arrives with my gown. It is coral, full-length, flowy and strapless. It is mature enough for my age but innocent enough to not be sultry. I am thorouhgly impressed with it's gorgeous drapery and satiny texture. A large, silver starfish necklace is place around my neck. I look in the mirror as my prep team zips the dress up and Finnick enters the room.

"Hey Ver." he says, softly and I freeze. There is something metal in his hand and it looks sharp. I think back to his Games, the ones I watched yesterday and the nightmares I had last night. Finnick killing. Blood on his hands, blood on his face, blood everywhere. I gasp, holding my hands up to block my face and look away, willing him not to kill me - to have mercy. "Verina, it's just a token for you."

I back down and look up at his handsmome figure with my green eyes. "A what?"

"It's a hairpin. For your token." Finnick says, looking down at the silver, sparkly, diamond-studded starfish hairpin in his hands. He looks up at me and slides the pin into my updo. "There. Perfect and finished."

"Thank you, Finnick. It's beautiful." I breathe and his arms slip around me to envelop me into a hug.

"You're welcome, darling." Finnick says and I notice what he is wearing as something scratches my neck a little bit. Finnick is wearing an all black suit with a tie that matches the color of my dress. In addition to this, on his lapel is a smaller version of my starfish. "I wanted to match you, Deremone helped me out." he says, smiling at Deremone who blushes in response.

"It was no issue, my love." Deremone says flirtatiously winking at Finnick.

"Oh! Verina! Aren't you just precious!" Drubidia squeals, rushing into the room with a frantic clip clop of her 8 inch sparkly gold heels. "We're running late! It's time to go!"

* * *

"A shining light, our darling female tribute from District One... Flicker Chambray!" Caesar Flickerman yells and the thin, blonde Flicker struts out in essentially two blue scraps of fabric. The rest of her dress is netting that is entirely see through but only serves the purpose of connecting the whole item. The crowd goes wild for her nonetheless, whooping and shouting their approval of her character.

"Hello, Caesar," Flicker says, offering a dangerous smile. Caesar asks her about her tactics, home life and what she is aiming for. Each of her answers are said with deadly precision as she heavily suggests that she will be the next Victor. Her home life is steady, she has money and a family and training. She has had training since age 8 and she will be difficult to take down. A toll signifies the end of Flicker's time on the stage has expired and a wave of 'awws' comes over the crowd. Flicker exits the stage and goes to sit down. Next up is Onyx, who is dressed in a blue suit that matches Flicker's dress in color - definitely not in style.

"So tell me what you think of the other tributes." Caesar says to Onyx, who glances out into the large crowd of Capitolians.

"They're pretty cool. I've made some friends here. Flicker's a friend, District 2, Arno from District 4." Onyx says. "Some of the other tributes seem pretty deadly."

"Like who?" Caesar asks, leaning forward.

"Certain people with really low scores. I never underestimate anyone."

Hero's dress is green and she speaks of her alliance and her newfound friendships at the cause of the Games. She also tells her family that she loves them and that she will bring pride to her district. Ekon's goes smoothly, the majority talking about how strong and muscular he is. Caesar teases him about looking like he's in his early 30s. In addition, it is revealed that Ekon has a fiancee back home and that their wedding will be the smash hit at the end of the Victory Tour. I don't doubt it for a second.

Dressed in pure silver, Levila is intelligent and speaks in a flat tone and she answers Caesar's questions platonically. Apparently, she volunteered for this Games - her intentions being to win which is rare from District Three. Veton's interview is miserable for he shakes and can't utter a series of words without stuttering. Caesar guides him generously and forms his questions into statements for Veton to agree or disagree too. This makes it easier to watch. We all know, however, that poor Veton will not be victorious.

"Verina Calder, wait for Caesar's cue, repeat, wait for the cue." A man with a microphone says to someone behind the scenes as he grips my shoulder with rough hands.

"A girl from by the sea who I know you'll all be rooting for.. from District Four, Verina Calder!" Caesar yells and my applause is considerably less than that of almost everyone's before. It dawns on me. No one will be rooting for me, not until I show what I can do by killing. The microphone man pushes me forward and I walk out onto the stage, attempting to radiate confidence.

"Dear Verina, how are you?" Caesar says, kissing my hand.

"I'm great, Caesar, it's so lovely to see you." I say, smiling brightly.

"So, Verina," Caesar says seriously. "Let's talk about that training score. A 3 is dreadfully low. What would you do different if given another chance?"

"Nothing, Caesar. You know that if I were fully trying I would not have scored a 3. I decided to omit my skills and I had some fun instead." I say truthfully, smiling again.

"What did you do instead, Verina?" he asks.

"Oh, I just painted a picture."

"Of what, may I ask?"

I laugh. "It's kind of embarrassing, actually."

Caesar smiles at me. "Do tell."

"I painted a picture of my mentor, Finnick Odair."

"Oh wow. Was it good? Did you do him justice?" Caesar asks, cracking up.

"I tried, I only got a three on it so apparently not." I laugh. Caesar pats me on the back and I meet Finnick's gaze in the audience.

"So there are secrets." Caesar says and I continue to look at Finnick.

"Caesar, no one ever tells the full truth." my gaze unwavering.

"I see. Now, what is your favorite thing about District Four?" Caesar asks me.

"Victor's Village."I say softly. "Because there's always room to strive for greatness." My eyes meet Finnick's again and he gives me a sad smile.

"And greatness you shall achieve, darling. Now, who gave you that pin?" Caesar points to my starfish.

"Finnick." I say softly. There is a ten second pause as the audience - Caeser included - soaks this up.

So how about your love life, charming girl? Is there any special boy back home in Four?" Caesar asks me, getting more serious.

"No. There's no one at home for me that I love. I can tell you that much." I say solemnly.

"I guess I'll have to talk to you next in your Post-Games interview to see if that changes." Caesar says. "We're just about out of time. Verina Calder, District Four! Our beautiful starfish from the seaside."

Finnick is missing from his seat. I watch as he walks up the stairs and into the hallway that leads out of the stadium and into the tunnels. I feel my stomach turn to stone and I smile as Caesar grabs my hand and thrusts it into the air. I then, wave goodbye to the crowd before exiting.

"HaveyouseenFinnick?" I ask Drubidia far too quickly and Arno shoots me a glare as he prepares to go onstage.

"Back that way." she says wiping tears from her eyes and pointing to the refreshments area. I wade through various Capitol members, prep teams and V.I.P's as Arno's interview commences.

"Finnick!" I call as I see him near the bar. A Capitol woman dressed suggestively in a red gown converses with him and his sea green eyes move to study my face, then they widen as Arno speaks.

"No but I know that Finnick Odair is sneaking around with my disrict partner."


	9. Chapter 9

_I carried you._

_A/N: I haven't had a single review on this. Is it good or bad? Do you like it at all? Where do you want this to go? How should Verina act in the Games? I'm open and appreciative of suggestions. Short chapter this time._

* * *

Day 8: That Night

* * *

I ran. As soon as Arno's words rang out of his filthy, idiot mouth I hightailed it straight out of that miniature Capitol party. I hate Arno for saying that and I hate Finnick for not running after me. As soon as I felt a dull, ringing pain in my ankles I threw my shoes off too and darted for the elevator for safety.

I close my eyes now and blink out a couple tears, thinking about what came next. I screamed as soon as the doors shut, tears streaming down my face and looked up to the ceiling begging for some sort of forgiveness. Then I jammed a series of random buttons on the silver and gold wall and that's how I ended up here- in this random storage area underground. I hate my stupid life. I close my eyes and breathe in a deep sigh.

* * *

A scream escapes my lips as I jolt awake, sitting up with a start and tearing the covers off my body. I'm in my bedroom. My bedroom in on the District Four floor.

"Verina, go back to sleep. You're safe." Finnick says and a gasp in surprise. Finnick Odair is in my bed, propped up on his elbow. I lay back down slowly.

"But the Games are tomorrow." I moan hopelessly.

"And you'll do wonderfully." he says reassuringly, stroking pieces of hair off of my forehead.

"I-I'm mad at you." I say, tears coming to my eyes as I remember what had occurred only hours before.

"Shh. Just go back to sleep."

"No!" I protest before taking a deep breath to calm down. "How did I get up here?" I mumble.

"I carried you." Finnick says, scooting closer to me and drawing patterns on my forehead.

"So you did come after me? After all of that." I reaffirm, closing my eyes and fighting back my tears.

"Yes." Finnick breathes.

"I take it back. I'm not mad."

"I know." he says softly.

"Finnick, what's wrong?" I ask innocently, opening my eyes to look at him.

"Nothing, Ver. I just- I'm thinking that's all." he says, his poker face on and his walls entirely up. He looks tired as if he hasn't slept a bit. He was still awake when I woke up after all.

"Well what are you thinking about?" I inquire, putting my hand on his chest to feel his heart.

"You." he says quietly.

"What about me?"

"I'll tell you someday." he says with a weak smile, smoothing my hair before laying down next to me and staring up at the ceiling.

"Finnick?" I ask shakily. My throat constricts with all of the emotions I'm feeling. Fear for the Games, love for Finnick. Nervousness. Adoration. Anger. Sorrow. Hope. "Can you hold me? ... please? You don't have to mean it or anything.."

"Of course." And with that, my last night before I enter the arena is spent sleeping in Finnick Odair's strong arms.


	10. Chapter 10

_Tell him._

_A/N: Review!_

* * *

Day 9 pt 1: Going In

* * *

"Today is the day where we begin to say goodbye. Today 24 young men and women go into an arena..and only one comes out. Today we are one step closer to awarding a Victor and within three weeks we will have another revered figure in our society. Will it be a fan favorite or an underdog from the start? We will say goodbye to the ones we love - 23 of them - and open our arms to a new Victor. Today is the day - the beginning - of the 72nd annual Hunger Games." Caesar Flickerman says on the screen in the living area as I descend the stairs from my bedroom. Drubidia is seated at the head of the dining table, placing jam on her toast and making miniature gasping noises. Mags sits next to her on her left and Finnick is seated all the way at the opposite side of the table. Two empty seats are before him. Deremone sits across from Mags, glancing over at Finnick every once in awhile.

"Ardo and Trawick already left to get ready." Finnick says without looking at me. He sounds empty and his posture seems as if he's completely hollow. Upset to the point where he translates no emotion.

"Trawick is Arno's stylist." Deremone clarifies, smooting back his bubblegum pink hair and smiling sadly up at me. Drubidia lets out a strangled cry before finally letting her tears flow from her eyes and down her face. She blows her nose on a sparkly silver handkerchief and blots her tears carefully off of her face. Mags reassuringly places an old, wrinkled hand on Drubidia's radiant fuchsia rhinestone cocktail dress.

I walk over, my intentions to sit next to Finnick and pull the chair out a bit roughly before plopping down. I cover my eyes with my fingers and then cradle my forehead, pushing the hair out of my eyes. I glance at Finnick to my right and glare at him. He's sitting straight up now, stiff as a board as if he's afraid of me and what I might do.

"Can you stop it?!" I shout, making everyone at the table jump in surprise, silver utensils clatter against china and every pair of eyes in the room are on me. Drubidia's aquamarine eyes stare in shock at my impolite outburst. Deremone's chocolate brown ones as he's never seen me yell or complain. Mags' dark eyes are solemn as if she's seen behavior like this before. Finnick's sea green eyes are afraid. I can't exactly pinpoint that one but there are various reasons for Finnick to be scared. I don't blame him - my fear is just being translated in to anger.

"Stop what?" Drubidia scoffs, dabbing at her watery eyes once again.

"Stop staring at me like I'm already dead and covered in my own blood." I snap, picking up my glass of orange juice and taking an sip. Me, being the graceful person I am, manage to inhale the orange juice and immediately I begin to choke on it. Drubidia and Deremone gasp and Mags looks concerned but Finnick doesn't move at all. He just looks at me with dead eyes and me angry. After all of the comfort he gave me last night, he can't offer me the same luxury on the day I'm to go into an arena and die.

No one bothers to offer any more words until Deremone says it is time to go. I nod and swallow my last gulp of orange juice before standing up and walking over to the door. Deremone and I put our shoes on and exit the District Four floor - a place where I may never again visit. The odds are not in my favor, after all. Deremone leads me down the hallway and to the elevator where he presses the L button for 'Lower Level'. The two of us gasp when a large, tan hand cuts in between the closing metal doors, causing them to spring open again, revealing Finnick Odair.

"Hey." he says, entering the elevator with Deremone and I.

"Hey." I breathe, looking up at him.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. And tell you that I have complete faith in you." Finnick says, holding onto my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

"I don't know if I can do it." I say and a pained expression takes over Finnick's face.

"You have to. Okay?" Finnick shakes me a bit as the doors open. "I have to go. I can't go with you. Do it though, win the Games for District Four."

Finnick passes me over to Deremone and Deremone guides me out of the elevator by my shoudlers.

"I don't want to win the Games for District Four!" I whine as the doors close on him. "I want to win for y-" they shut. I didn't tell him. He'll never know.

"Oh Verina, use him as a motivation, dear." Deremone says as we walk through the lobby and to the hovercraft waiting outside. "I sure would." he adds under his breath.

* * *

The hovercraft ride is awful. When I was younger, I used to think that the Capitolians were lucky that they got to ride them - in District 4 you get places by foot. A woman by the name of Sicilia inserts a tracker into my arm just before we arrive at my personal Launch Room.

Deremone leads me out and I shower for the last time in my life. I spend my time in the water thinking of how I should have stuck my hand in between the doors. But I didn't. And now it's far too late.

"Verina, your uniform is out here." Deremone calls, hinting that I should get out of the water. Reluctantly, I shut the water off and dry myself off. As soon as my eyes rest on the icy mint colored parka in front of me, they widen. Cold. I've never dealt with cold. The parka comes along with a lighter ice blue jacket under it, a form fitting steel grey long sleeve and a thin white tank top as the lowest layer. The pants are thick and black cargo material with a multitude of pockets but come with a pair of white spandex shorts. Luckily, a bra and underwear are included. Brown hiking boots and three pairs of socks come along next. The last pair of socks are thin and white ankle socks, just like the ones I wear at home. To top it off, a black beanie and large black snow goggles are my accessories. I change into this bundled up outfit and meet Deremone near the tribute tube.

"You're forgetting something, my dear." Deremone says sadly as he "French braids" my hair down my back.

"I did?"

Deremone lifts up the silver, sparkly starfish pin and slides it near my ear, tucked under the hat so it won't fall off.

"I'm assuming it's cold. Use what you know. Do your best. Fight for us, Verina." Deremone says as he hugs me tightly.

"20 SECONDS."

"Into the tube with you." Deremone says solemnly, letting me go.

"I-I'm scared." I splutter as I turn to face him once in the tube.

"I know."

"When I die, tell him." I say as the tube comes down over me. "But only once I die!" I yell.

Deremone nods that he understands me and I pound on the sides of the glass tube as I am raised into the arena. As I am raised into where I will surely die.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm a fighter_

_A/N: I know it's short but I felt it was necessary to have it be on its own. I hope you liked it! More is to come!_

* * *

Day 9 pt. 2: 60 Seconds

* * *

60

59

58

57

56

Hot. It's hot. I had expected there to be snow EVERYWHERE. A white terrain perhaps, but there isn't. Nothing is white. And I watch as the Career tributes immediately start stripping layers.

55

54

53

52

51

50

A mountainous jungle surrounds the outskirts of the clearing that is the large circle of tribute platforms around the Cornucopia. Palm trees and other things that I have studied give me relief but the heat is intense. Water is a priority. But where will I stay once I find it?

49

48

47

46

A single mountain sticks out high above the others and is shown to be larger than all of the rest but in general the thick trees give no hint to what lies inside of the comprehensive jungle. I begin to think of the horrid amount of mutts that could lie inside but I come back to reality. Weapons. Weapons. I can't just play the survival route. I'm a fighter.

45

44

43

42

41

My eyes rest on the Cornucopia now and sweat beads on my forehead. Knives. A trident. Spears. I count off everything I could potentially use. An olive colored backpack lies only 15 feet in front of me and just a bit farther is a black, sheathed hunting knife. But will that be enough?

40

39

38

My eyes shoot back to the trident. A TRIDENT. THEY HAVE ONE. I just about scream with delight. I need it. I have to get it. With it I have a chance.

37

36

35

34

But it's right in the middle. It's perched at the top of one of the walls of the Cornucopia. Even if I outrun the now scantily clad Careers - who are careful to not carelessly throw their parkas and sweatshirts but rather hold them instead of being blown to bits - they will still be behind me ready for a fight.

33

32

31

I'd have to A. get there first and B. fight my way out. And that's a risk I'm almost not willing to take.

30

29

28

But I need it. And Finnick told me so. Finnick told me to get the trident if I could. I can't get food and water and maintain that unless I can fight my attackers in the long run after the Bloodbath.

27

26

25

24

Get it and run.

23

22

21

On your way back get the hunting knife and the backpack.

20

19

18

17

I glance at the expressions of intensity of the faces of the Careers. Others are scared. I am not.

16

15

14

13

12

I prep myself to run, puffy parka and all, hoping I don't pass out from overheating. Arno flashes a smile at me. It's dangerous.

11

10

9

Oh Finnick I need your help.

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

GO.


	12. Chapter 12

_I am almost entirely frozen._

_A/N: Happy New Year! Review!_

* * *

Day 9 pt 3: Bloodbath

* * *

GO.

I let my legs carry me as quickly as I can, sweating and quickly feeling dizzy. Grab the trident. Grab the trident. Closer and closer, the silver glint of those beloved prongs come to my possession. I stumble a little bit through the ever increasing heat exhaustion taking over my body. I jump up weakly and yank my trident down from its place up on the top of the wall and grab a fistful of knives from a bucket and place them in my pockets. Sensing a presence behind me, I turn around and see the stunning, blonde Flicker Chambray, having abandoned her wintery garb, grab the bow on the ground about 5 feet to my right. I freeze in fear and raise my trident protectively. She doesn't even glance at me but rather notches an arrow that she lets fly at the boy from District 5, Rinaldo. The arrow sails and I am almost entirely frozen as I watch it hit the dirty blonde 12-year old in the temple as he flees for the protection that the jungle offers. He crumples to the ground and Flicker runs around to the other side of the Cornucopia.

I stagger forward dizzily and grab the hunting knife that was in front of my backpack as the girl from 10, Deryn sprints by me running for the weapons. I stop and stare at her in horror as a spear slices through her like butter and Ekon Carlisle throws her limp body to the ground. If she hadn't run by him I would have been next. And I would have been a bloodbath. I really need to get out of here.

I clamber a couple steps forward as Ekon turns his attention to protecting the Cornucopia and claim the olive backpack as my own as blood splatters onto my coat and face. I look down at my mint jacket marked with death. Did I get hit? Is this what dying feels like? Onyx Jacquard flashes me a dangerous smile as I realize what he was just done. I gasp in horror and look down at the ground. My stomach writhes inside of me and I immediately want to vomit. Onyx has decapitated the boy from 12 with his sword and the sight of the 18-year old is enough to make me scream, but no sound escapes my lips. Onyx turns to his left as the 13-year old girl from 7, Eila, is crouched in the grass trying to pick up a small orange backpack with shaky hands. She was certain to die anyway and he makes it quick and ends her life from the back before beginning to turn on me. I retreat backwards, tripping over my own pedestal as I stare at his sweating, malicious figure. Then, the scream of the young girl from District 9 rings out as Ekon claims her life with his deadly spear. Onyx flashes me another smile before running off with the other Careers.

I don't hesitate in running this time. As soon as I am on my feet I am sprinting, trident in hand out of that bloodbath and into the jungle praying that nothing too dangerous lies inside. Just as I enter the foliage I watch the last moments of Angus from District 10's life before Arno plunges his spear into his body.

I run and run and run until I can't travel any further. I collapse against a large tree and use the last amount of energy that I have to unbutton and unzip the mint green parka to get it off of my body. I gasp as the relief of releasing my own body heat comes to me. Huffing breath in and out, I unzip the sweatshirt underneath and strip the tight grey long sleeve off of my body. I take my boots off and strip off the two pairs of warmest socks and unbutton my pants, tugging them off as I lie in the foliage. I pant for about 2 minutes, cooling off and closing my eyes. Then, a horrible feeling strikes my stomach just as it did when I saw the boy from District 12 instead this time I do throw up. Releasing I've wasted enough time and energy, I wipe some sweat off my brow and open up the backpack. Inside there is a water bottle, a small knife and a small packet of what looks to be pain medicine in addition to purification tablets. I immediately shake the water bottle and find that luckily it is full. Greedily, I drink about a fourth of the water before putting my boots back on my feet and cramming all of my excess clothing into the backpack. Surprisingly, once the air is pushed out of the parka it gets pretty small.

I use the tree to help me stand up and I put the backpack on my back and grip my trident in my hand. I don't care that I'm basically naked it is so overwhelmingly hot that my next priority is water and water alone. I begin my journey through the jungle, trident poised and ready to strike anything that moves when the soil underneath my feet becomes a bit more moist and I hear rushing water. A river. I prevent myself with running with delight. Water. Check. Now I just have to manage to find some food.


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm still here to fight._

_A/N: Short chapter but I'll keep updating throughout the day. Should Verina form an alliance with someone? Should the Games change her? Should I enter Finnick's POV more often? Happy 2014!_

* * *

Day 9 pt. 4: Maintaining Safety

* * *

If only Finnick were here to tell me what to do - at this point it's the question of me being slightly freaked out at being alone. Ever since my family was killed my house was always empty and it was only me and the tesserae that I took out but as of late I haven't really been alone. I guess I just need to adapt back to how it was before. Before Finnick and Drubidia and Mags and Deremone were a source of comfort. There is no comfort in the Games. It starts to get dark when I realize the only real shelter options I have is a little nook where the trunk of a large green tree splits into two bodies. It's only about 5 feet up but it beats being on the ground and in the dark, my now dingy white clothing isn't reflective at all. I didn't risk bathing in the river that I found but I did wash the blood spatter off of my face. It's cooled off a bit but the heat still stings a bit and I'm sure that at this point not everyone has found my river but they will make it a goal, another reason for me picking a tree away from the trail I broke. I lay my parka out and climb into the nook, lying down with my trident and backpack resting on top of me.

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

Verina is still alive. It was so painful to see her in the middle of that bloodbath and the looks of horror on her face as she discovered in truth what the Games were all about, I will never forget. I'm glad she took the risk to get herself adequate supplies to protect herself - now all I have to worry about next is getting her food.

Johanna Mason pats the top of my head as she walks by me.

"Watching your girl, Finnick?"

"Yeah." I respond, not even recognizing my own voice. Instead of confident and smooth, my voice falters. I can't even drag my attention away from the screen for a second.

* * *

Verina:

* * *

I'm shaken awake by a lot of rustling and the trees moving apart to reveal the sky. The seal of Panem shines in the dark sky and the faces of the fallen tributes are pictured.

The first face shown is the dirty blonde, blue-eyed 12-year old boy from District 5 named Rinaldo Valda. This means that all of the tributes from the first 4 districts still remain. The next face is the 13-year old Eila Barclay with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. After her is Ceres Miller, the girl from 9, she was 15 with long brown hair and haunting black eyes. 12-year old Angus Rutherford from District 10 appears next and then his 16-year old district partner Deryn Geddes. The next face belongs to the boy with the most gruesome death - Dolan Grimsley from 12. That's it? Only 6 bloodbath deaths? That's only a quarter of us! These Games are going to be a lot harder than I thought.

I mentally do a check list of who must still be alive. All of the tributes from 1-4, the girl from 5, both from 6, the boy from 7, both from 8 and 9, both from 11 and the girl from 12.

* * *

A cannon shakes me out of my sleep and I smile to myself. 7 down and I'm still here to fight.


	14. Chapter 14

_Come home to me._

* * *

Day 10 pt 1: Hissing

* * *

Hissing. Hissing everywhere. I open my green eyes to see not only is it midday but there are vibrantly colored snakes poised to strike all around me. Purple, pink and deadly yellow they snap at me from above where I sleep, not yet striking, but rather telling me to get up.

"Oh my god. Serpentine strikers." I breathe, recognizing the mutts before me and sitting up and slowly putting my backpack on my pack and holding my trident up to protect me. The snakes are only in the trees and luckily aren't on the ground. That is, until I jump down from the tree and the snakes decide it's a bright idea to come down and join me.

"Run, Verina! RUN!" Finnick's voice from my nightmares resonates inside my head and I listen. My feet pound against the jungle floor as hundreds upon hundreds of colorful snakes rain from the sky and hissing is the only sound that I can hear.

THUNK! the sound of my foot hitting a root is not a good sign, especially as I sail toward the ground, landing flat on my stomach. Panicked, I flip over and crawl backwards on my hands. I watch, almost in slow motion as the nearest yellow snake raises it's triangular head and lashes out at me, inserting its fanged teeth into the smooth flesh of my right calf. My immediate instinct is to curl up into a ball and scream. The pain is over whelming and I watch as my life flashes before my eyes and the serpentine strikers slither away, hissing as they go. I roll over onto my hands and knees and retch but nothing comes up. Shaking through the pain and the sheer effort it takes to hold myself up, I let out another strangled cry.

"FINNICK!" I gasp, rocking forward with the pain and screwing my face up as tight as I can. "HELP. Help."

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

"Oh no, oh no. Run, Verina, run!" I gasp, trying to keep my voice down in the mentor room. Archard Broderick laughs at me from his seat next to me as the mentor for District 5. The snake mutts close in further on her and she trips and face plants causing me to grip onto the arms of my chair, preparing to wake Mags to get her medication. It'd be a miracle if she didn't get bitten at this point. She crawls backwards on her hands and I watch as a yellow serpentine striker bites her right calf.

"It's Verina!" I yell and Mags snaps awake. "Serpentine striker anti-venom, now!"

Almost every mentor in the room is looking at me as I tug on my hair and Mags scampers over to the desk to send Verina the anti-venom. Deremone comes to stand behind me and he places his hand on the back of my chair as I cradle my forehead with my fingers, watching Verina. She's gagging and retching but nothing comes out and she's blacking out with the pain. Screaming and panting and writhing around, she begs for my help and my stomach hardens.

"FINNICK!" she pleads, rocking forward on her hands and knees as a wave of excruciating pain hits her. "HELP. Help."

"Verina, I'm trying." I whisper to the screen, tears coming to my eyes with desperation. She screams so much that I'm surprised the Careers haven't come upon her yet but finally the pain is too much for her body and she curls up into a ball and lays down on the jungle floor.

"You promised." she hisses, tears running down her face. Just then, the tinkling of a parachute carrying the medicine she needs rings out.

"I did promise, Ver." I say in relief as she fumbles with the packaging before thrusting the needle into her skin and moaning with the healing that it brings her. The next thing she does is read the slip of paper that came with it and she holds it close to her heart.

'Come home to me - F' it says. I know that Mags wrote it but it is exactly what I would have said so it still makes my heart flutter when I see that she appreciated a note from me.

"Oh Verina. Get out of there..." I say, gasping as the Careers descend upon her and she doesn't fully know it yet.


	15. Chapter 15

_Dead._

* * *

Day 10 pt 2: Careers in Chase

* * *

"You know that's not fair, Onyx!" a high and whiny voice complains as movement is definitely present. I set the parachute equipment in my backpack and rise to my feet on unstable legs as the Capitol medication courses through my veins. "I killed that girl from District 6 this morning! If anything it's your turn!"

"Shut up!" Onyx yells and the female voice falls silent. It's Onyx..and Flicker - the Career alliance.

I attempt to run away from them but every ten steps or so my legs fail me and I wobble pathetically to the ground.

"Slit that stupid little blonde girls throat right in front of you. Arno should do it! What a delight for the Capitol! He can kill his own district partner!" Flicker's voice grows closer.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." the rough, deep voice of Ekon offers.

Trident in hand, I begin to regain my coordination and my running just as the Careers burst through the thick trees and into the thinner patch that I am in. I pick up the pace and gasp as a knife whirls past my ear with a buzzing sound.

"Don't let her get away!" Arno yells as his spear misses me and gets stuck in the trunk of a tree that looks like a stalk of celery.

I continue running, getting faster and faster as I leap over various obstacles in my path and weave in and out of trees to try and confuse them. Suddenly, I'm pinned up against a tree by my throat and Onyx's hazel eyes flicker at me while I gasp for air.

"Scream." he says, loosening his grip on my throat. I do so and he fakes stabbing me with his sword and he lets go of me. I crumple to the ground and play dead. "This is the last time I spare your life."

With my eyes closed my surroundings are pitch black but I can hear what goes on next as I lay on the ground in the fetal position for the second time today.

"Dead." Hero says menacingly.

"Dead." Onyx affirms.

"What about the cannon?" Arno asks.

"It'll go off eventually. Just let her suffer. " Flicker says with a laugh.

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

She's not dead.

"Gloss!" I call out, leaning back in my chair to look past the District 3 mentors Beetee and Wiress and the District 2 mentors Enobaria and Brutus to join eyes with the blonde man from District 1.

"Yeah, Odair?" he calls back, leaning back like me and giving me a dangerous smile.

"What the hell was that about?" I demand.

"Hey, aren't you grateful she's not dead? Onyx is just trying to work himself an angle, that's all." Gloss says with a shrug.

"Okay.." I breathe. Either way it doesn't matter to me. Mentoring has never been this stressful. Maybe because I'm not really mentoring but rather experiencing how it feels to have a loved one in the Games.

Mags and I manage to dip into Arno's sponsor money to send Verina a turkey sandwich but we wait until the Careers are well out of range and believe that she is truly deceased. This time, I elect to write the message.

_Can you quit being so danger prone, V? - F_

* * *

Verina:

* * *

Finnick sends me a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato and everything I love on it. It must have cost a fortune but I'm glad he did it. I've had enough adventure for today. I return to the river and collect some more water as dusk starts to fall. I come to the conclusion that a tree isn't my best choice after what happened this morning so I set up camp on the ground instead.

As I lay my head down on my parka, which I am using as a pillow, I reach up to find the silver, rhinestone encrusted starfish pin in my hair. I slide it out of my red locks before pressing my token to my lips and then clutching it in my fist.

"_We fell in love down by the ocean._" I sing softly, a quiet tune that is well known in District 4 as the Seaside Love Song. I put the pin back in my hair and pull the sweatshirt and my pants out of my bag because it has finally cooled off.

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

"Maybe you should get some sleep, Finnick." Deremone says quietly as I sit with my face in my hands. "You haven't slept since the Games started. She'll be fine - me and Mags can handle it for tonight. I'll get you if anything major happens."

I nod, rubbing my eyes and standing up as the fallen tribute from District 6, Temperance Sanchali is shown on the arena's sky. I stumble my way back to District 4's sleeping quarters and collapse onto my bed. I yawn as I look up at the ceiling with anger. Verina was singing the Seaside Love Song. She can never say that her and I "fell in love down by the ocean".

Because Verina and I fell in love right in the grip of the Capitol.

Tonight I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

Verina:

* * *

Tonight I cry myself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_It's been quite nice actually._

_A/N: Tell me what you think!_

* * *

Day 11 and Day 12 pt 1: Game Changer

* * *

"Oh hey little bunny, what the hell are you doing in a jungle?" I muse, spotting a bright white snowshoe hare. I clench my trident in my right hand and stab the hare briskly. Over the course of the next two hours I manage to skin the thing and gather enough dried vines to make a fire. It takes a long time due to the abundance of healthy leafy everything that I am surrounded with. I cook the hare as quickly as I can, preparing to flee due to the smoke that my cooking fire is exhibiting but no one comes and I manage to eat in peace after moving away from my dead fire. It makes a good meal and I'm grateful to say that I've eaten surprisingly well in these Games so far. The only day I went a bit hungry was the first day but I had eaten a large breakfast. The second day I had stew from Finnick and Mags and today I've eaten a snowshoe hare and some orange fruit that I identified as safe. I'm sure that Finnick is quite proud of me right now. I smile to myself as I make my way back toward the river to fill my water bottle back up. Today, the arena isn't too hard. It's already dinner time and I haven't been threatened by anything. It's been quite nice actually.

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

My red eyes hurt from watching her all day. Well, that and the crying that I did last night. I never did really get much sleep after all because I was so torn up. Other victors say that sometimes mentoring is harder than the actual Games but before Verina I've never believed them. Not only do I have a connection with my tribute but because of that I feel like I'm back in the Games for the first time. Every step that the girl with the soft red hair takes I am facing my nightmares in the Games all over again - especially because she's wandering around with a trident. So far she's fairing well but only seven tributes are down and that means that the Gamemakers are bound to think up something cruel. I just hope that they realize that Verina is special enough to not target her and hopefully it doesn't happen today. So far on day three nobody has perished. This means that not even a third of the tributes are gone and their Games are becoming boring and tasteless. Perhaps Seneca Crane will use this arena to prove himself as being Head Gamemaker - to exercise his new found power. I just hope Verina isn't a victim of this.

* * *

Verina:

* * *

I don't like the Games anymore. They aren't quite nice I take it back.

I sit in the tree that I slept in when the serpentine strikers attacked, whimpering in fear as darkness begins to fall. The river is slowly overflowing and seeping over the land. Most is being soaked back into the ground but this means that the ground is certainly not a safe place to sleep. Neither is this horrid snake tree. I close my eyes to squeeze the tears out, allowing myself to cry. I need to get out of here. I'm going to do whatever it takes. I keep my eyes closed and slowly drift to sleep, internally chanting Finnick's name to maintain a focus and stop thinking of the snake mutts that almost killed me.

* * *

I am awoken by the trees parting to show the starry sky. The seal goes up in the air with a message of no deaths on day three. This means nothing to most people but means the world to me. This means that I have made it to day four.

"Crap!" a male voice huffs in frustration and I pop up from my sleeping position. I can see nothing, it's pitch black but an absence of sound means that the river has halted its flooding for the time being. A faint orange glow bursts about 30 feet away, just through the trees. This time it stays. "Finally!" the triumphant whisper of the solitary male tribute huffs. Then, I see his shadow descend and he lies back on the ground.

"How long does it take for someone to fall asleep?" I whisper to myself. I know what I have to do. More tributes need to die in order for the Gamemakers not to make the arena more "interesting" and killing an eighth tribute will make the death count stand at one-third. In addition, the longer that fire burns the more danger I am in as the Careers could come. However, his fire is so puny I'm surprised I even saw it.

'Maybe that's what he wanted. You know, for no one to see it. What if he did it to you?' the moral part of me speaks up.

But he would have every right to kill me if I made a fire. There are no rules in the arena, after all. It's fine. I only have one chance. I have to.

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

I grit my teeth as I watch what Verina plans to do. She plans to kill the unknown tribute with the fire nearby. Automatically I wish I could tell her that she shouldn't. There's two reasons, the first is that it's the 14-year old boy from district seven that she'd be killing and she would regret it horribly when she wins. The second is that-

* * *

Verina:

* * *

I creep up on the male tribute, a knife and my trident in hand and finally make it through all of the foliage without making too much of a ruckus. This is where I figure out who I'm going to murder. Keene Acton, the 14-year old boy from district 7. He looks like how I would imagine a male relative of mine would look: red hair, angular facial features and in sleep, he looks peaceful.

Yeah, that's all Verina. He'll die in peace if you do it quick. I kneel down beside him and kiss my fingers before pressing them to his forehead - a send off. Then, his brown eyes snap open to look up and me and I do it quickly before a scream or a sound can escape his lips. I drag the knife along his throat before dropping it on his chest in horror at what I've done. I sit in disbelief at my actions, waiting for his cannon which fires within seconds.

"Oh my god, what was that?" the voice of a young girl moans sleepily, sitting up with a knife in her hand. Oh no. It's the girl from Five. She's only thirteen. I'm killing kids. She rises to her feet, short in stature and sweet in looks, I know that the dark-haired girl with wide hazel eyes can skillfully wield that knife. I stand up before she does, however, and spear her with my trident before the blade of her knife ever touches me.

"You killed Adela." a voice squeaks from behind me and I turn around as her cannon fires. It's Veton Meallan from Three -the boy who shook my hand and introduced himself on Scoring Day. He's weaponless but right now the 14-year old looks threatening with just his rage. I hold my trident up defensively, biting back angry tears at what is about to happen next.

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

Wiress gasps from next to me as Verina kills Veton Meallan from District 3. Beetee pats her on the back and tells her that he was a good soul and that he was glad she did it quickly. Archard shoots me daggers from right next to me because of Adela Amell's death that had happened seconds before even though he knows she would have never won the Games. He and Brites pack up their things as now both of their tributes are dead.

The next to "congratulate" me on Verina's kills is Johanna, the mentor of Keene Acton, the first boy that Verina killed.

"Looks like lover boy has the hots for a kid killer." she snaps as she grabs Haymitch Abernathy's flask from him and takes a large swig. "But honestly, Finnick, I thank you. Now my first pathetic mentoring job is finally over. Have fun losers!"

I grit my teeth in anger over Johanna's comment. Verina didn't want to be a killer. She didn't want to be in the Games. This is all the Capitol's fault and I know that this will have an effect on her.

* * *

Verina:

* * *

10 tributes down.

Finnick's number is 15.

My number is 3.

I need to get out of here - fast.

Can I top his?


	17. Chapter 17

_The first kills are the hardest._

* * *

Day 12 pt 2: Hardly Victor Material

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

It's midday now and Verina is walking through the now marshy jungle with her trident held high. Something has drastically changed about Verina's demeamor since the early hours of the day. Guessing from the whimpering and silent sobbing she did last night, she really did have remorse for killing the three young teens. Today, however, she feels more confident.

It is the general rule after all, the first kills are the hardest. The rest come fairly easy. The small rivers throughout the arena have been flooding for about an hour around dusk but so far the water has been retreating primarily into the ground, making it soggy and loud to walk on. In addition, the temperature has been steadily decreasing. From a hot, humid 100 degrees the first day, day four is a fairly mild 67 degrees. Verina has her longsleeve on over her tank top and her sweatshirt is tied around her waist. She also has her pants on but they are rolled up to her knees. Suddenly, Verina crouches down and touches the muddy ground softly. I can see what she's analyzing - a footprint. Someone's bootprint to be specific and it's large - almost male in size - and definitely fresh. She seems to be hunting someone as she follows she prints, being sure to step in them lightly.

"Oh, Verina just go back to your tree," I sigh, rubbing my tired eyes. If she knew better she wouldn't be out hunting, she'd be in her tree waiting out deaths. Not everyone in the arena kept their winter wear and due to the dropping temperature - the tributes are going to need it. Then something flashes up on the tribute map in front of me. Not only is Verina closing in on the boy from 8, but the girl from 2 is nearby and she's coming right for Verina.

* * *

Verina:

* * *

I smirk at the boy from 8, whose back is to me as I prepare my trident to throw. All I can see is his sandy colored hair and his tall stature but I'm sure that I'm looking at the 14-year old boy who scored a 2 in training - Caddis Loden. It doesn't matter though, a kill is a kill.

Suddenly, I hear a mucky, squishy footstep from behind me and I turn around quickly. Hero Connall stands behind me, the corner of her mouth upturned in a dangerous smirk. She looks like an exotic warrior, her long brown hair a mess around her and blood stains her white tank top and spandex shorts. Smiling, she notches an arrow and aims it at my forehead. As soon as it's released, I duck, throwing myself on the ground and flinching when I hear the sickening sound of the arrow hitting flesh.

It isn't my flesh of course and when I stand up to flee, I see the body of Caddis from 8 splayed out on the mushy ground.

"I'm going to get you, Four!" Hero snarls as she takes off after me, reminding me of Finnick's Games. "Seems Onyx didn't kill you well enough! I'll have to punish him for that later!"

I stumble every which way as I run almost blindly through the thick vines and bushes and trees. It gets increasingly hard to navigate as everything is the same shade of green and makes you dizzy with motion. When I finally trip, I lie on my back and jab at Hero's leg with my trident, wounding her near her hip. Hero's golden eyes widen with shock as her hand goes to her bloody, ripped shorts. I can see her thought process as her plan develops.

"Go get some help, Hero. Go pray to your sponsors." I hiss, getting to my feet. She gulps and nods before taking off in the other direction.

11 down.

I stand back up and brush my shaking hands off on my pants before picking my bloody trident up off of the ground. So far, I've narrowly escaped death mulitple times. I just hope my luck doesn't run out.

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

"Oh, Finn." the sultry Capitol woman in light blue breathes as she ruffles my hair from behind me.

"Don't call me Finn." I snap, maintaining my focus of Verina and the Games.

"When are you just going to give up on that girl?" she squeaks, removing her hands frim my hair. "She's hardly Victor material. So what, she killed some weak tributes? That doesn't mean she can take on the rest of them."

"Don't talk to me." I persist, adjusting my camera angle on Verina's face as she washes her bloodied trident in the river. Her face is peaceful as she carries out the task. I can tell that her mind is elsewhere.

"Finnick, she has no chance." the woman hisses lowly near my ear as Verina lays down on her back with a sigh.

"Leave. Now."

"I don't think I have to!" she quips, acting as if she rules the whole entire country of Panem - me included. Quite frankly, I can't even remember her name, nor how she gained access to the Mentoring Room.

"LEAVE NOW!" I shout, pushing my chair back and standing up with enough force to knock her flat on her back, legs up in the hair. Her hat falls off of her ridiculous clown hair and she cries out. Every other mentor in the room looks at me as I stand there, breathing heavily and glaring at the pathetic Capitol woman.

"Escort her out of here." I say calmly to the nearest Peacekeeper who nods in affirmation. Then I sit down like I was before. Beetee Latier smiles sadly at me from the male District 3 mentoring spot and Wiress pats my shoulder, trying to offer me comfort. Most importantly, Haymitch Abernathy's flask makes it all the way down the line of mentors from District 12 to my seat.

I can see how drinking offers Haymitch relief and I'm grateful for it.

* * *

Verina:

* * *

Caddis Loden's face glimmers in the sky tonight and I clutch my starfish to my chest again. Hoping that I can have the chance to see Finnick Odair's face one more time.


	18. Chapter 18

_May the odds._

_A/N: Reeeeviiiiiewwww_

* * *

Day 13: Silly

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

I watch Verina as she sleeps peacefully in the tree where the serpentine strikers attacked her on day two. It's around 2 pm on day five now and Verina has been sleeping for around 20 minutes after she got tired of sloshing around in the 4 inches of water that now covers the arena. It's even cooler today- around 60 degrees Fahrenheit and alliances are starting to get a bit shifty.

Almost half of the tributes are gone and the ones that remain are almost all engaged in alliances.

The Careers are comprised of districts 1 and 2 and Arno from 4 but there is severe friction as everyone now knows Onyx didn't fully kill Verina.

The girl from 3 still lives, sneaking around the arena. She's weaponless and very hungry but she still could pose a threat - she's been planning something against the Careers. The boy from 3 was killed by Verina.

Verina remains as she is. Soft and beautiful and very intelligent. She's also been proving herself in the arena and I've been getting sponsorship offers for her.

The girl from 5 was killed by Verina and the boy died in the bloodbath.

The girl from 6 died at the hands of the girl from 1. However, the boy from 6 is surprisingly gifted weapons-wise and remains hidden in the jungle.

The girl from 7 was a bloodbath and the boy was killed by Verina.

The girl from 8 is surviving off of plants and the boy was killed by the girl from 2 yesterday.

The girl from 9 was a bloodbath but the boy survives and he is armed with a spear.

10 was two bloodbath deaths.

The two from 11 are in a strained alliance with the girl from 12 who is drawing a lot of attention with her weird eating habits and her crying over the boy from 12 who was a bloodbath.

Verina still has a chance if she lets these tributes kill each other off. But then again, maybe not.

* * *

Verina:

* * *

I yawn and stretch from my nap. It's nearing sunset and the water level is currently rising farther than it has before. Nevertheless, I jump down from my tree and scour the land for some food. The water is to the point where it would be leaking into my boots, that is, if they weren't skin tight.

Suddenly, a piercing scream rings out along the arena. This is followed by a loud splash and several splashes that sound like heavy footsteps.

"MENA!" a deep male voice shouts as there is more splashing. I take the ruckus that is being made as an excuse to pick my feet up and make my own sound, getting closer to the source of the noise. I crouch down, peeking through green leaves and see the back of the thin 17-year old girl, Gethin as she struggles with the large dark-skinned boy from 11. Slowly, I pull out a knife from my backpack and weigh it in my hand, pondering how I will strike. Then as the boy pushes her and she semi-faces me, I prepare myself mentally and fling the knife right at her throat.

Gethin's cannon goes off before she can even hit the water and I am met with the very threatening image of a very angry, Reeves Rimona.

"You killed her." he grumbles as I slowly stand up, trident in hand. "I'm going to make you pay."

"She hurt Mena," I offer, motioning to the small girl from District 11 with an arrow in her shoulder.

"I don't care." he fumes before lunging at me. It only takes one sharp jab from my trident before his cannon goes off too.

13 down.

"Verina." Mena groans from her spot in the water.

"I'm sorry, Mena." I say, my voice hollow as I look at the tiny 14-year old while I clean my trident and the knife in the water.

"Are you going to kill me?" she whimpers, a tear running down her face.

"No." I say calmly, placing the knife back in my backpack. Her face brightens a bit before I add: "But I'm not going to help you either."

"O-okay." she says slowly, comprehending her fate. "I-I guess it's for the better. I'd just s-slow you down."

I nod. "Yeah. I ... I have to go home."

"To who, Verina? Is it your mentor?" she asks quietly, chocolate brown eyes full of wonder. I walk over to her body and place a kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear too softly for the cameras or anything to hear.

"Yes."

"Good luck." she says weakly.

"May the odds be ever in your favor. Goodbye, Mena." I say as I walk away.

"Goodbye Verina... wait!" she exclaims before clamping her own hand over her mouth. I turn around to look at her. "Tell my family I love them when you win and that I said it's okay that you didn't help."

"They can hear you now, silly." I say with a sigh. "But I will. Just... be sure to say goodbye to them before it happens."

"May the odds." Mena calls after me as I disappear through the bushes.


	19. Chapter 19

_And consume my mind._

_A/N: Bit of a filler. Tell me what YOU want to happen :)_

* * *

Day 14: Mentoring

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

Mena Coster from District 11 died in the early hours of the day, prompting Seeder and Chaff to pack up their things. Haymitch had left yesterday when Gethin was killed by Verina. This leaves me without any alcohol to steal from Chaff and Haymitch and with Mags awake, it isn't really a good idea anyway. I glance over to look at Noa and Ayan, the morphling addicts from 6 who still remain here because their boy is alive. They sit, shaking and looking at the screens with glossy eyes.

"Morphling, Finnick? Really?" I mumble myself, shaking my head in disbelief. I've meddled with alcohol in the past but that was on occasion - like last night - but substance abuse isn't really my signature. Usually my way of coping is shrugging everything off until I cry myself to sleep at night. As of late, that's become impossible. I can hardly even focus on simple tasks anymore without upsetting myself and thinking of Verina. I close my eyes and let my thoughts consume me. She's safe, her soft red hair is close enough for me to touch and I breathe in her sweet scent, wrapping my arms around her warm body. She's smaller than me and I-

"FINNICK!" the real Verina gasps, jolting awake in a tree. She must have had a nightmare because the screen shows no visible threat to her. How I wish that I could comfort her like she would comfort me. I close my eyes as quiet sobs wrack her body and consume my mind.

All I want is for her to be safe.

* * *

Verina:

* * *

In my nightmare I was laying in the water in this horrid arena. Motionless and weaponless I couldn't defend myself as the boy from 7 hovered over me, the knife that I killed him with in his hand, dripping with his own blood. I whimpered as his figure morphed into two people, holding my trident together. Adela Amell from 5 and Veton Meallan from 3. Veton kissed Adela on the cheek before grinning at me and preparing to strike. The next image is of Gethin from District 12 who smiled dangerously at me, whispering words of loathing. Her malnourished figure growed and swelled into the large figure of Reeves Rimona who snarled at me before shrinking into Mena's tiny form.

"VERINA!" dream Mena wailed, clutching the arrow in her shoulder. "Why did you shoot me?!"

"I-I didn't." I stuttered. "Gethin did."

"No. You did." all five of the Careers say simultaneously, wielding their weapons.

The five people turned into one. One stunning figure. His trident is just like mine but he's much taller than me. His skin is tan and his hair is bronze. More importantly are his eyes. The man's eyes are sea green but not how I usually see them. They glitter like usual, but with anger and ferocity.

"Finnick." I breathed, trying to move.

"Verina, you're dead." Finnick snarled as he speared me with the trident.

I close my eyes and let my tears roll down my face as the memory of the dream radiates throughout my mind. I want Finnick here. I want him to hold me. I want to cry into his warm body until all of my fears are drowned in his love. I shake my head, knowing in truth that this is impossible. I cannot ever experience that fantasy. It's day 6. 10 are left. I have a one in ten shot and ...

...the odds are never in my favor.


	20. Chapter 20

_On making Verina our Victor_

_A/N: I'd like to thank MsRose91 for constantly reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing this. I'd also like to thank everyone who reads this for being beautiful people in general._

* * *

Day 15: Splashing

* * *

Thunderous splashing meets my ears as someone is quite obviously being chased by something or someone else. The water level in the arena is up to my knees and the person that I hear running seems to be struggling with the strain that it takes to run through the chilly, flooded arena. I grab a knife, put my backpack on and hold my trident before I jump down from my spot in the tree, getting some of the murky water in my mouth.

I listen intently as my body adjusts to the frigid water and when I exhale I notice that someone standing nearby could see my breath. Something explodes nearby and I am knocked backward into the water onto my butt as the water shoots outward in waves. I see the reflection of a fireball that fizzles out because of the water.

I groan as I get up, shivering from the water temperature and relishing in the fact that I didn't get my sleeves wet at all. The splashing increases and the sound gets louder as an the thud arrow hitting a tree rings in my ears. I scramble, not knowing what to do but with the full knowledge that the only people with bows in this arena are the Careers.

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

"God dammit, Verina." I sigh, taking a large gulp of some sort of fancy alcohol that had been set out on the refreshments table today. It burns my throat but I choke it down regardless. "Always getting into trouble..."

Verina has once again become involved in another instance in which she is too close to the Career tributes - an alliance which has proven highly functional as Career alliances go. Earlier this morning when Levila Dritan from District Three stumbled along their path an official agreement was made. One last tribute to kill as a group and then they will all go their separate ways : Hero from 2 will stick with Arno and Onyx and Flicker from 1 will go solo.

It's a decent plan but it means danger for all of the tributes that remain as they are all a threat to each other. After Levila, only nine tributes will be left:

5 Career tributes - Onyx Jacquard, Flicker Chambray, Ekon Carlisle, Hero Conall and Arno Firth

Verina Calder

Caird Springer from 6 - excellent with weapons

Dimity Lampas from 8 who is proving that she could potentially out-survive everyone

Omri Goren from 9 who wields a deadly spear laced with poison.

It could be anyone's Game but I'm deadset on making Verina our Victor.

* * *

Verina:

* * *

Her eyes meet mine, innocent and warm brown as her ghostly white skin stands out against the vibrant green jungle around us. She freezes and stares straight at me, hauntingly reminding me of the snowshoe hare that I killed earlier in the Games. She's shivering - no, shaking - and she stays so eerily still that I could almost forget she was standing there - except for what she's doing.

Her hands move and I see a flash of metal before as she fiddles with something.

'Do it.' she mouths, motioning to the weapons in my hands. 'And I'll kill you.'

The mines. She has a mine in her hand.

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

Both of their hands move at the same time. A cannon goes off as the Camera 1, 2 and 3 are engulfed in flames and all I see is searing orange.

"NO!" I scream, throwing my glass at the screen. "NO! VERINA! NO!"

Wiress' frail, shaky hand and grips my forearm and I push her away from me as I put my head in my hands and close my eyes, rocking back and forth.


	21. Chapter 21

_I just hate how I couldn't help her._

* * *

Day 15 pt 2 and Day 16: Ears

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

Why? How could she? After all I've been through for her, willing for her to come home? Why?

The cameras still aren't functional as the lenses been obviously scorched. I watch, my eyes burning with tears as a generic aerial view is shown and one can plainly see where the event occurred: the trees are blackened and the very tops still burn. The screen turns a hazy grey as the cameras start to come back and the images of two bodies come into view. I look away from the screen and to my right at the District Three mentors

"Oh no." Wiress gasps, pressing her hand to her open mouth. Beetee rubs her back soothingly, shaking his head with remorse.

"YEAH!" Gloss shouts at the same time that Barric and Aviva from District Nine sigh. Gloss and his sister Cashmere high five before returning to staring at the glowing screens in front of them.

I turn around as a familiar hand is placed on my forearm.

"Mags," I croak, turning to look at her. The last time I checked she was sound asleep, sleeping right through the nightmare I was living. A squishy thunk reverberates throughout the Mentoring Room and another cannon fires. One of the District One tributes must have just killed the male tribute from District 9. Subsequently, Aviva and Barric ready themselves to leave. I look to my right to watch Gloss and Cashmere's celebration and notice something shocking: Wiress and Beetee are gone.

"Two tributes have fallen in a shocking turn of events," Claudius Templesmith commentates. "Levila Dritan from District 3 and Omri Goren from District 9."

My head snaps to my left to look at Mags who smiles sadly at me.

"What?" I mouth at her.

* * *

Verina:

* * *

Blackness. Darkness. Total silence. Then there's light - an uncomfortable amount that stings all over. I'm not fully conscious of what my body is or who I am or what is going on, but I know that pain reverberates. Something salty and rusty hits my brain - a taste and suddenly I feel the cold and lapping touch of something liquid as I regain my senses.

The white light turns into an image: blackened, crumbling, burning trees surrounded by water. A couple yards away, a green, pure jungle awaits, beckoning. Water is up to my neck as a green tree marbled with black, angry scorch marks supports me. The first feelings I have associated with my body is the cold of the water - the next is burning.

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

Verina's expression turns to a horrified one as she lifts her right leg out of the water, feeling the angry burns on her leg as a good 5 inches of her pants have been burned off, some small sections fusing to her skin. Immediately, she plunges her leg back in the water to feel the relief but the cold almost makes it worse. Experimentally, she lifts the other leg up, which isn't nearly as damaged. The backs of her hands are red as well from protecting her face and there are holes in her jacket sleeves, likely from burning material falling on her. Shakily, her hand moves to the now blackened starfish pin in her hand and her eyes widen in disbelief as she sees it's pathetic state. It doesn't glitter as it used to. Frantically, she plunges the pin into the water attempting to scrub the soot off of the pin but it's no use. She groans in frustration and jams the pin back into her hair, which is singed in some spots and doesn't quite shine its deep red tone. The burns on her hand start to sting more and a look of agony crosses her face and she slaps her hands against the water in frustration.

Then she freezes and I notice that something is horribly wrong. Verina seems to notice the same thing as she quickly places her hands on her neck, feeling the bright red sticky blood that runs down both sides.

* * *

Verina:

* * *

I feel the hot liquid on my neck and pull my hands away to look at them. They are covered in my own blood. Frantically, I wash them in the water around me, tinging it orange. I cautiously touch my left ear, fearing the worst.

Nothing. Silence.

I grab a lock of my hair and rustle it.

Nothing.

The other side?

Nothing.

I am entirely defenseless without my hearing and I need to move away from the scene of the explosion. Using the tree as a crutch, I manage to stand up, gagging at the body of Levila laying in the water. It turns out my knife had killed her after all. She didn't even have the chance to throw the mine. 6 people have died because of me. I try my best to not cry out in pain, simply because I can't hear how loud it would be. It's just my luck that with an arena where you can so clearly hear people approaching (the water), I have lost my most valuable weapon. Using my trident as a makeshift crutch I try to hobble through the water as quickly and as soundlessly as I can to find shelter.

Haha, everything is soundless to me.

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

It cost me a night in bed in the future, but I managed to obtain enough burn medication for Verina to heal her burns with. It's just about midnight and Verina lies, tucked safely in a tree completely deaf.

I just hate how I couldn't help her.

The images of Levila Dritan and Omri Goren rise shining in the air and it's official. Verina has made it to her 8th day and only 8 tributes remain.

The silver parachute tinkles as it descends but Verina does hear it. I immediately cringe as I realize how she noticed it - she felt it. The parachute carrying the medicine landed right on her burns and she moans out in pain.

"Eugh!" Gloss shudders at the sight of her peeling the parachute from her skin. The feeling in my stomach is far worse than what Gloss is experiencing.

I am living through Verina. Every second of every day.


	22. Chapter 22

_Come home to us._

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews! Shorter chapter but I still uploaded tonight :)_

* * *

Day 17: Progression

* * *

If I clap my hands by my right ear I can hear it as a dull, painful pounding followed by a series of painful ringing in my head. The weather is getting colder still and the light today is very dull as if clouds cover the sky about the thick tree coverage. The jungle is no longer green. Plants are beginning to die and the leaves are turning yellow. Rotten fruit floats in the water as I lightly tread, not being able to tell how loud my splashing footsteps are.

My sense of sight doesn't lack anything and I instantly feel a wave of gratefulness for my eyes. I couldn't hear the spear as it flew past my ear but I could definitely see it and that's what matters. I turn around quickly hold up my trident for protection, quickly batting away an arrow that was headed straight for my face.

Hero looks more animalistic than usual, her limbs are lithe and goosebumps cover her body as she remains in a state of undress due to the fact that she was quick to shed her wintery clothes at the start of the Games. She snarls at me - I think - in frustration and readies another arrow as she starts to circle around me, catlike. My right ear burns as she speaks to me and I flinch. Her lips are blue with the cold but her facial expressions are ruthless nonetheless.

"I can't hear you." I say, resulting in more pain and my head begins throbbing. Switching my trident over to my left hand, I stab toward her with the end of my trident, not the forked prongs. She topples backwards onto her butt in the freezing water, not expecting it and I yell out as something sharp nicks my right bicep, drawing blood and additional pain.

The orange-haired, freckled Arno grins wickedly at me, his face covered in dirt and his hair spiked up in an awkward tuft. He seems to have lost some weight and grown rougher in the arena. Hero says something to him as she slowly sits up, shivering from the water temperature. I take a few steps back, attempting to distance myself. I watch Arno laugh as I weakly jab at him with my trident, contemplating how to take them both down before getting killed.

It isn't as simple as one would think: kill Arno only to get shot by Hero or vice versa.

* * *

Finnick:

* * *

"S-s-slut." the girl from Two shivers as she prepares to shoot an arrow at Verina, though her arms shake violently with cold and anger. "I'm so glad that you won't be going home to the golden boy of the Capitol."

I clench my jaw but sigh in relief when I remember that Verina can't even hear her to let her words get to her. She will be coming home to me. She has to. I promised.

"District Four will have a Victor. And it won't be you." Arno sneers, raising his sword. A fire is lit in Verina's eyes and her breathing intensifies. Her green eyes sparkle as she plans out her attack. I can just feel it. She will get out of this encounter alive.

"I have to get back." Verina says loudly, not able to hear how loud she speaks. Her voice rings out around their general vicinity, clear and brave.

"For who? Your mentor? He doesn't love you." Hero teases, taking a step closer to Verina who strikes out at this movement, jumping at her opportunity.

Do it, Verina. Just kill.

* * *

Verina:

* * *

A red tinge clouds my thoughts, staining my images of Finnick in my mind. I need him. I need to tell him I love him. I don't WANT Deremone to have to tell him for me. It's my job to make him mine. I strike to my left, spearing Hero in the stomach before dislodging my trident to protect against the blow from the sword that I am expecting. A clank of metal should have resulted from this movement but it doesn't.

I scream as trident and sword hit flesh simultaneously and two cannons go off. The first one symbolizes the end of Hero Connall and the second belongs to the boy from my own district. Brutish and rude as he was, he was home. A deep gash resides on my forearm and I groan as pain clouds my brain and the cold water begins to sting my legs. My head still throbs with all of the noise that my brain can't quite process and it causes a dizzying effect. I quickly rinse my trident in the red water around me and move away from the bodies so that they can be taken away by hovercraft. My next mission us to scour for a tree to stay in for the rest of the night.

Once I find one up to my standards and lie down, a parachute lands softly on my stomach and I greedily open the package. The package steams and smells delicious. Hot stew from Finnick and Mags.

'The burn medicine can be used on that gash. Keep fighting. We'll fix your starfish when you come home to us.

-Finnick x. '

My eyes focus in on the words "come home to us". There is no us. There is Finnick and all of the feelings I have for him, confusing and clear as day.

I love him.

Finnick's number is 15.

My number is 8.

There are 6 of us left.

5 more kills.

5 more kills and I can tell him how I feel. But what if I can't even hear his response? I find myself hoping and praying for something entirely material - something that doesn't directly influence my survival. My wish to have my hearing to hear Finnick's voice. How crazy is that?

Then again, Finnick Odair can plant crazy thoughts inside ones head.


	23. Chapter 23

_Nothing's happened._

_A/N: Review!_

* * *

Day 18: Animals

* * *

Finnick's POV.

* * *

Last night Verina wisely went to bed in all of the winter gear that she went into the arena with. Her warm breath shivers out into the cold still air, puffing out in steady, visible clouds. With no sound to wake Verina prematurely, she sleeps fairly soundly well into the day. I assume that the Gamemakers left her alone to commend her for her hard work yesterday against Arno and the girl from 2.

I heard an orange-haired Capitolian say earlier today that "the girl from Four makes good television". I'd rather Verina not be a fan-favorite due to the cruelty that is imposed upon the Victors dear to the Capitol. She doesn't exactly need the sponsors anyway - I can always arrange a deal or a debt to pay in the future.

I stand in the Mentoring Room, sipping on a little mixture of something that tastes strongly of strawberries and alcohol.

"Odair, you might want to be wary of the hard stuff." Brutus snarls from his seat in the dark room about 10 feet away from where I stand, the only light coming from the screens in front of the few mentors that remain stationed at their seats.

"What's happened?" Mags asks nervously as she closes the bathroom door behind herself.

"Nothing's happened," Gloss says, visibly bored at the lack of Day Ten action. So far there's been a lot of shivering and attempts at harvesting food that doesn't exist in the arena that is now covered with a thin layer of frost.

A harsh cracking sound reverberates throughout the entire room and eyes snap to screens that show the faces of each of the remaining tributes as they look in the direction of the sound - all except for Verina.

The cameras show the top of the large mountain in the arena, seemingly miles off from the part of the arena where the tributes stay hidden in. It is covered in snow, snow that is rapidly cascading down the mountainside and into the water source, adding to the flooding. It doesn't seem to be an immediate issue but it definitely is a sign that the winter weather is to increase and wreak havoc on the arena.

A cold female hand lightly touches my arm and I flinch at the temperature of her skin. A short, brown haired Avox stands next to me, a Capitolian letter in her hand. She offers it to me and then soundlessly exits the Mentoring Room.

'We need to talk

-Crane'

'What would the Gamemaker possibly want to do with me?' I think to myself as I pour myself more of the strawberry beverage and head toward the elevator. I hit the G button for Gamemaking Room, just two floors above the Mentoring Room and hum to myself as the elevator lifts me up.

"Mr. Odair!" a Capitol woman with a clipboard squeaks. "Seneca Crane would like to speak with y-"

I roughly shove my finger against her large, jewel-covered orange lips to quiet her and stagger forward into the white pristine room filled with hologram images.

"Aah! Finnick!" Seneca says with a clap of his hands, motioning me to come up the steps where he stands in front of a large screen that depicts a map of the arena on it. I walk slowly up to the screen, trying not to fall or spill my drink or both and stop right before the Head Gamemaker himself. "I believe a little chat is necessary."

"A little chat," I say mockingly. "You're funny, Seneca."

"Yes, a little chat," Seneca says, putting a hand on my back and guiding me toward a room labeled HG Private Office. He unlocks the door with a key card and pushes me inside before taking a seat at a large, red leather chair behind a desk. He points at a chair opposite it. "You can sit there."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble, leaning back in the chair and putting my feet up on the desk.

"So. Your tribute." Seneca says, drumming his fingers on the desk.

"What about her?" I say indifferently.

"We're running into some - er - issues. With her."

"Issues?" I roll my eyes. "What could possibly be an issue? Isn't she doing her job? Isn't she playing her part in your little Games?"

"Actually, that's the problem." Seneca says abruptly.

"What problem?" I exclaim. "I don't see a problem!"

"Listen, President Snow has brought it to my attention that she's not presenting the right - er - image."

"Go on."

"That 'her little crush is explicitly unacceptable'." Seneca says, no doubt quoting President Snow.

"Little crush?! On who!?" I yell, standing up and pointing my finger at him. "Verina hasn't had contact with anyone in over a week! She's been in YOUR stupid arena!"

"President Snow says that Victors aren't supposed to fall in love because they'd be beacons of hope and quite frankly, your girl has supporters in the districts because she is chasing after you." Seneca explains worriedly.

"Chasing after me?! That's bullshit!" I roar, setting my drink down on his desk with a clink and pacing around the room. I run my fingers through my hair and tug slightly. This is wrong. This is all wrong. It can't be true. I can't love Verina and she can't love me - it'd be too dangerous. The clutches of the Capitol are too strong.

"That's all we need to hear. You need to make some sort of a .. statement. Something that denies this love story." Seneca explains, mopping up the strawberry drink that spilled over when I set it down too hard. "Just tell the public - in an interview - that there's nothing romantic and we'll all be in the clear. I'm not in trouble, you're not in trouble under your contract with President Snow and the girl has a chance of getting out."

"The girl has a chance of getting out? What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, stopping to stare at him. "Hasn't she always?"

"I was going to have to kill her off today if this wasn't arranged." Seneca says, casually throwing the soggy napkin into the trash incinerator and standing up and holding his hand out. "A reporter will be coming by in about an hour to collect your statement."

I nod and extend my hand out.

"Thanks for coming." Seneca says, shaking my hand.

"Thanks for - yeah." I say, opening the door and leaving his stupid office. I shake my head as I walk through the Gamemaking Room trying to regain what little sanity I still have and make sense of all of what has occurred.

* * *

"Finnick!" Gloss exclaims, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "You're back!"

"You're drunk." I point out, flinching at the human contact.

"So are you," Gloss argues and I pull away to go sit next to Mags at our District Four station. She smiles sadly and points to a screen labeled "REPLAY" which shows Caird Springer from District 6 taking a fatal spear blow from an injured Ekon Carlisle from 2. Mags then points to the screen that shows Verina sleeping in a tree. I glare at the image of the peaceful girl. How could she look so serene when I'm in this agony? Why does she get the luxury of being so carefree?

It feels like no time has passed before a Capitolian woman with blood red hair, eyes and lips is sitting beside me questioning me.

"So, Verina Calder, there are no feelings toward her?" the woman asks, holding a recording device to her mouth and then moving it to mine for my response.

"She's a friend. That's all. I'm Finnick Odair, I don't fall in love with anyone." I say truthfully. "Especially not Verina."


	24. Chapter 24

_I'm a Capitol monster. _

_A/N: I am SO appreciative of your reviews! Keep 'em coming!_

* * *

Day 19: A Feast

* * *

A crackling noise takes over my right ear and I hiss in pain. Various episodes of this crackling have taken over my mind every time the wind blows but this time, the air is still. A soft amount of pressure pushes against my thigh and I open my eyes to see a silver parachute that I tear open desperately. It smells delicious and warm and I am pleased to see a small container of mashed potatoes and turkey. The note attached says:

'The Feast will be held in a little over an hour. You missed the announcement.

-F'

The Feast. The event in the Games that stimulates a second bloodbath all for the price of a gift from the Gamemakers - something that you need. My hearing. That's all I could possibly need. I have food from sponsors, there's certainly no shortage of water in the arena, I have Finnick in the form of my starfish pin. My hearing should be in the bag with the number 4 on it.

"But who's left?" I whisper aloud, racking my brains to remember how many people are left in the arena and what threat they would pose.

The girl from Eight is crafty but to my knowledge she doesn't really have any weapons.

Onyx from One is deadly, so is Flicker, his lethal district partner.

Ekon Carlisle from Two should be armed and ready to strike.

Either way I have no choice, the ability to hear is the difference between me winning the Games and me dying. I quickly eat half of the meal and place the thermos in my backpack and set off for the Cornucopia, trident in hand. I wade slowly through the water, trying not to make too much splashing sounds as I near where the Cornucopia should be. I pass by bloodstained trees with random claw marks decorating their surfaces and I raise my trident defensively, not sure if what occurred at the scene had happened recently or not. Soon enough, the sight of the clearing with the shining Cornucopia comes into view, counting down 56 seconds until the Feast begins. I prepare myself to run, hoping that perhaps I was the first one to arrive at the scene and the only one to arrive on time.

35

34

33

32

31

30

I see trees rustle straight across on the other side of the Cornucopia. I am not alone.

25

24

23

Trident ready to hurl it at whoever emerges from the trees, I start to inch forward into the open.

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

I take off running, sprinting as fast as I can toward the Cornucopia as it begins to open.

5

4

3

2

1

On a table, two backpacks contain the number 1, the first is gold and the second is silver. To the right of the silver pack, is a blood red backpack with the number 2 on it. A sea green backpack with the number 4 on it lies next to it and the forest green backpack is on its right. As I approach my backpack, I see the figure running toward me. Dimity Lampas, from 8. She huffs out her warm breath rapidly, her eyes widening at the sight of me as I pick up my backpack. I raise my trident and hurl it at her, watching it as it slowly hurdles through the air before landing in her chest with a sound so loud that even I can hear it.

I rush up to her limp body and yank my trident out of her corpse before turning back to the table and grabbing the forest green backpack. Then, I look around wildly, no one else seems to be around. I open up my backpack from the feast and quickly shove the blood red District 2 backpack into my own. Likewise, I shove the District 1 backpacks into my backpack that I got on the first day.

Then, as a spear nearly misses my head and I book it out of there. My legs carry me faster and faster across the clearing that is covered with water. My legs scream at me for relief but I keep pushing myself further and further. I scream as a spear tip collides with my thigh, slashing the back of my pants leg open and surely drawing blood. I maintain my pace nonetheless, running into trees and gripping to them for support. Quickly, I turn my head to see if anyone is following me but it seems as if I had lost whoever had attacked me. Gripping onto the tree trunk with my fingernails to keep me standing, I pant and shake with the pain and cold.

Finally, I manage to muster enough strength to pull myself up into a nook in the tree, wincing as my injured leg comes into contact with the rough surface. I open up my sea green backpack first, looking for the gift that was actually for me - something certain to be good. Inside is a tiny device that looks like a microchip and a small slip of paper with 'insert into right ear' attached to it. I eagerly slide the microchip into my ear and wince with the discomfort that it causes as scratching noises ensue. Hesitantly, I raise my hand to my ear and touch the exterior.

I can hear. It worked!

"Thank you!" I whisper gratefully. "Thank you so much."

Now only deaf in one ear, I move onto the gifts for the other tributes. Inside the blood red backpack for Ekon Carlisle there is a jar of white cream labeled 'for cuts, use sparingly'. Immediately, I slide two of my fingers into the cream and feel around for the gash on the back of my thigh, moaning as the cream brings the open wound immediate relief.

"That decision was so worth it." I moan, adding more of the medicine to my injury. Then I screw the lid back on and place jar back in the bag. It's obvious to me that Ekon Carlisle is obviously injured. Inside the bags meant for the District 1 tributes are medication and a knife. The medication is labeled 'for frequent hallucinations/delusions' and leads me to believe that perhaps one of the District 1 tributes isn't exactly all too well, the knife makes me think that the other is weaponless.

The contents of Dimity Lampas' bag make me wish I hadn't taken it.

A picture of a large family rests inside a golden locket. Not one person in the picture smiles and it's obvious that each person is hungry, but the togetherness is evident.

I wish I had a family and now all I'm doing is ruining families like my own was ruined. I'm a Capitol monster.

That night, Dimity Lampas' face shines in the sky and I resent myself for her death.


	25. Chapter 25

_Snow._

_A/N: Suuuper short, I just really needed to get a chapter up to ease my mind. Please comment with opinions, ideas, etc. I love hearing from you all! A big shout out to all of my reviewers. Every single review brings a smile to my face. I apologize for the length (or lack thereof) but I hope you appreciate a sneak peek into what is to come! May the odds be ever in your favour!_

* * *

Day 20 pt 1: Good Morning

* * *

"Good morning!" a strong male voice shouts, startling me as I attempt to get the last of the mashed potatoes out of the thermos that Finnick sent yesterday. I jump, freezing and focusing my green eyes on the form of Ekon Carlisle.

His clothes are covered in blood and his pants are torn. He leans on his left leg for support. In his hand is a single spear and on his tanned face is a smirk. He appears to be malnourished, maybe even starving and his usually spiky blonde hair is only spiked up with sweat and dirt. Some pink patches exist where blood-stained hands combed it back. His brown eyes seem dead.

I slowly set down my thermos and grab my trident, carefully fingering it and weighing it in my palms.

"Come down, now." Ekon chants softly, his face twisting in pain as he takes a step forward on his bad leg. "You know what I want."

I comply, jumping down from the tree into the water and brace myself for him to hurl his spear at me.

"My backpack." he says, motioning with his hand. "Now."

"It's in the tree." I say bravely, gripping my trident to throw it at him.

"Oh, okay then." he says casually and I watch as his arm swings up and releases the spear from his grip. Simultaneously, I throw my trident as hard as I can, hoping to take him out before the spear arrives. As I follow through with the throw, I duck down into the freezing cold water. A cannon booms as Ekon falls into the water with a loud splash.

I shiver slightly at the sight of the water turning pink with his blood and I glance at his corpse apologetically. Then, I notice something in the air, something white and granular, like sand but thicker. And colder.

Snow.

"Oh, Finnick get me out of here." I breathe, returning to my tree to finish my mashed potatoes as if nothing had happened.


	26. Chapter 26

_Please be weaponless..._

_A/N: Comment ideas and opinions and reactions alike! Let me know if you want a chapter of this chapter in Finnick's POV ;)_

* * *

Day 20 pt 2: Freezing Pain

* * *

In an effort to move lower in elevation so as to avoid the coldest part of the arena, I packed up all of my things to move as the snowfall picked up. The water on the ground moves too much to freeze but the cold is definitely stinging through my thick boots and three layers of socks.

I trek lower and lower, walking along with the flow of the water on the ground as the water level rises mid-thigh. As I walk further along, the weather gets slightly warmer, I immediately realize that the cold is an incentive for the three remaining tributes to come together once and for all. Surely, the victor of the 72nd Hunger Games would be found out in less than 3 days.

Something flickers out of the corner of my eyes, something shimmering, but I ignore it and manage to make my way down a slight decline without slipping.

"Where do you think you're going?" a male voice calls out. "Huh, District Four?"

I slowly turn around to face Onyx Jacquard. His parka was obviously stolen from someone else, maybe even Dimity Lampas, as it's bloody and far too small for him. "Please be weaponless." I whisper to myself when I see his menacing smile.

He is, but that doesn't stop his hands from lunging toward my throat, I try to block him with my trident but the end of my trident hits something and a slight electric current stuns me for a second, allowing for his dirty, bloody hands to grab my neck.

"No, no!" I scream, dropping my trident in surprise. I move my hands up shakily to my his fingers on my neck and try to pry them off, hoping to at least break one so he will let go. I gasp wildly for breath as his smirk deepens with a deadly expression.

"I knew there was something more to you. I just had this feeling you would lose your humanity and be a force to be reckoned with." he says, gritting his teeth and lifting me in the air by my throat.

I whimper with pain and let out a strangled moan of terror and sadness, my head reeling from lack of oxygen. The only tangible images I can see are Onyx's dirty, smug face and somewhere off in the distance behind my eyes, Finnick's solemn gaze. I scream again, my throat rough and scratchy, sounding like a tortured animal.

"Screaming can't get you anywhere. Screaming won't get you back to District Four." Onyx says menacingly. "You will never be Verina, Victor of the Hunger Games. You won't mentor alongside the Capitol's golden boy."

I see it again this time. The shimmering. Purple, yellow and green flares dance around, forming a wall of invisible color. There is a strange place between the shimmering and the water, probably so as not to electrify it - a force field. I gasp for air, letting out another strangled cry and wriggle, trying to knock Onyx off of his balance.

"You can't escape, stupid girl." Onyx roars. "You're done."

"Mmmngh. No!" I manage to yell, pushing my weight forward causing Onyx to stumble backwards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He roars, tightening his grip on my neck. "I own you, you're done."

I wriggle again and this time he slips backward. His head collides with something hard - the shimmering and my nose is met with the scent of something burning. When his head hits, his grip tightens on my neck and then he lets go completely, rigid as a board. A cannon goes off as the both of us fall toward the water and Onyx's golden eyes are completely lifeless.

One more kill.

Then my number will be 12.

My number is now 11.

I can go home to Finnick.

I will go home to Finnick.


	27. Chapter 27

_Who will be the Victor?_

_A/N: Comment and tell me all of your opinions, ideas, how you felt, who you like and don't, how excited you are for more chapters. I want to hear every thought! _

* * *

Day 20 pt 3: Waiting Game

* * *

Finnick's POV:

* * *

Four people remain in the Mentoring Room. Me, Mags, Gloss and Cashmere.

Three tributes remain in the arena. Verina, Onyx and Flicker.

Two districts remain standing. District Four and District One.

Who will be the Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games?

I rub my tired eyes and yawn, smiling softly at Mags who is messing with the camera angles on Verina who is hiking to lower ground in an effort to get away from the cold as the farther away from the mountain, the warmer it is in the arena.

Verina's face is bold and brave as she treks through the frozen jungle, snow falling beautifully down, resting in her eyelashes and sticking to the top of her hat. The water rises higher and higher in relation to Verina's body and soon she struggles to wade through the water as it reaches mid-thigh.

"Where do you think you're going?" a male voice rings out throughout the Mentoring Room and Mags gasps in response. "Huh, District Four?"

Gloss cracks his knuckles, menacingly and when I glance out of the corner of my eye I see wicked smirks that consume the mentors of District One.

"Please be weaponless." Verina whispers, only loud enough for the cameras to pick up on.

"Dammit!" Gloss exclaims, slamming his hands down on the table. She's right, of course, Onyx doesn't have any weapons.

But that doesn't stop muscular hands from constricting around Verina's pale throat. She moves her trident instinctively, hitting a force field and causing the invisible wall to turn a shock of blue for a split second. His grimy hands squeeze her neck, staining her fair skin with dirt and blood.

"No, no!" Verina screams, releasing her trident which the shock of having her airway constricted. She placed shaky hands onto his fingers and tried to remove them from her neck but to no avail. My stomach hardens as I hear Verina's pathetic gasps for air and Mags places an elderly hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"I knew there was something more to you. I just had this feeling you would lose your humanity and be a force to be reckoned with." District One says, gritting his teeth and lifting Verina in the air by her throat. Verina whimpers in pain and releases a horrible, strangled moan of terror and desperation.

Next, the most horrible sound in the world meets my ears. Verina screams again with a horrible gurgling sound. I can almost feel the mind-numbing pain she is in and the torturous scream makes me gag.

"Screaming can't get you anywhere. Screaming won't get you back to District Four." Onyx says menacingly, slightly shaking Verina by her neck. "You will never be Verina, Victor of the Hunger Games. You won't mentor alongside the Capitol's golden boy."

"No." I moan out loud. "No, no, no."

Verina utters out another cry and wriggles around, using some of her last energy to try and free herself from his grip.

"You can't escape, stupid girl." Onyx shouts, menacingly. "You're done."

"Finnick-" Mags says softly.

"Mmmngh. No!" Verina yells, forcing her weight forward causing Onyx to stumble backwards, closer to the forcefield.

"Wait." I mumble.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Onyx roars, flexing and tightening his grip on Verina's neck. "I own you, you're done."

"Just a little bit further." I whisper, urging Verina to push him back more.

She moves again and this time Onyx slips backward. The forcefield shines blue as his head collides with the electrified force field. His body turns rigid and Verina squeaks like an injured animal. A cannon goes off as the both of them fall to the water with a splash.

Verina lays in the water, face down for almost too long and I can almost sense the Gamemakers prepping her cannon. She stirs slightly, but doesn't lift her face and it's quite obvious that she severely lacks the strength. Luckily, at that moment, the flooding in the arena increases tenfold as a large wave sweeps through the arena. The cameras shift as they show Flicker Chambray being swept up and carried in the water, she's obviously freezing and she gasps from the shock of the cold. Onyx Jacquard's dead body is scooped up just before the wave nearly sweeps up him as well. More importantly, Verina is slammed into two trees at a very high velocity, each with two loud, resounding thuds.

The good news is that once the wave dies out, Verina is upright, floating in the water, breathing shallow, gurgling breaths. She coughs and blood splatters lightly on her cheek.

"She's alive. It's all that matters." Mags whispers.

"Yeah." I say softly in disbelief. "All she has to do is outlast Flicker."

Mags and I watch Verina for the rest of the day. We send her some broth, but sadly the result of her attempting to eat is unbearable. The warm liquid doesn't make it very far until blood and broth are mingled and deposited in the water around. By some miracle, Verina's knife in her pocket remained there but sadly her trident had been lost.

All that we can hope for is that Flicker Chambray dies first.

It's a waiting Game.


	28. Chapter 28

_That I am alive, yet dead inside._

_A/N: Short chapter but Day 22 will be up later today! Comment OPINIONS, IDEAS, EVERYTHING! I LOVE hearing from you all. Thanks a bunch!_

* * *

Day 21: Every Breath

* * *

Every breath aches.

- the dull pain throbbing in my chest consumes my mind.

Every breath stings.

- the sharp pain brought with broken ribs and a throat on fire blocks any positive thoughts.

Every breath brings horrible sounds of gurlging to my ears.

- blood and fluid mingle where they shouldn't.

Every breath brings a little bit of rusty blood to the back of my throat.

- but every cough brings more.

Every breath is taxing.

- breaths become conscious thought when breathing becomes laborious.

Every breath is heavy.

- heaving ones chest up and down is a task.

Every breath is exhausting.

- breathing becomes tiring.

Every breath threatens to be the last.

- should I go on?

But every breath is a measure of time.

- a clock of inhales and exhales.

Every breath is able to tell me how long I've waited to die

- or how long I've waited to live.

Every breath pumps out visible air, indicative of the freezing cold of the arena. - - my body is numb but every breath shows me that my heart is still beating on.

Every breath scares me.

- the time that progresses will bring Flicker Chambray closer to me.

Every breath reminds me of Finnick.

- for Finnick breathes too.

Every breath shows Finnick that I am alive, yet dead inside.

- but longing for his presence keeps me going.


	29. Chapter 29

_Looks like we won this year_

_A/N: This chapter is a bit dark. HUGE shout out to those who send those amazing reviews. I love reading your opinions and comments. Please tell me what you think!_

* * *

Day 22: Free Falling

* * *

Dull splashing sounds reach my right ear as I lie in the cold, icy water of the arena. I stopped shivering a while ago but every once and awhile the tremors begin again. Never have I ever, in my life felt this cold. As a girl from the warm, sunny District Four, even in my darkest hours I've never felt so numb. I'm drenched in cold water and all hope of survival is dwindling.

The only beacon of hope that shines in the distance is that Flicker Chambray of District 1 is experiencing the same feeling -or lack thereof.

A shrill shriek erupts in the distance as a wave torrents through the arena. This time I am actually frozen. My area of the arena's water stays stiff as a board but when I look around I see water moving in all direction and soon, Flicker Chambray is no less than 15 feet away from me.

* * *

Finnick's POV:

* * *

"Shit." I swear under my breath as I realize what the Gamemakers are doing. They will not let one of the final two die peacefully. The final death of these 72nd Hunger Games will not be a natural death. One of these two will die at the hands of something. Whether that be mutt or human, I don't want to know.

Flicker screams again as she thrashes around in the water, desperately trying to swim towards Verina.

"You're d-done for you l-little b-brat!" Flicker shrieks, throwing a knife and missing by a mile.

"I-I'm n-not d-done." Verina's teeth chatter almost painfully loud as she tries to swim slowly backwards away from the advancing Flicker as she lies on her back.

A loud cracking sound erupts through the arena and a large wall of ice rises 10 feet behind Verina and chunks of ice drop at random into the water creating large splashes that adjust the positioning of the two girls in the water. The water's motion causes Verina to sit upright in the water and she frantically moves her arms to stay afloat.

Seemingly inspired by the new events, Flicker's wicked grin expands and she thrashes around in the water even quicker than before in an attempt to get to Verina who coughs up a large amount of blood eliciting a mocking laugh from Flicker.

"Sorry, Finn. Looks like we won this year." Cashmere says from behind me, patting my shoulder lightly.

"Yeah." I say softly. "Looks like you won this year."

Because Verina Calder is basically dead.

* * *

Verina's POV:

* * *

I try to scream as she grabs me by my hair and drags me behind her while she pathetically swims toward a large floating ice chunk.

"Vince, I'm coming home. Vince, I'm coming home." she chants through gritted teeth as she thrashes around in the water. "Just swim with me you stupid bitch!" she yells in exasperation.

I try to tell her that I won't and never will comply with her but all that comes out is blood and mucus.

"Vince, honey, I know." Flicker says to no one in particular as she climbs up on top of the chunk of ice. "Brr! It's hot!" she yells before letting out a shrill cackle. I look up at her as she leans over the edge of the ice and grabs me by my red hair, pulling me out of the water.

I let out a gurgly sort of yell before she slaps me to shut me up, throwing me down to lay on my back on the ice. My head hits the freezing surface with a loud thud and the ice cracks in response.

"Yes, Vince I know. Get the knife and cut her. Then we can eat breakfast." Flicker whispers, holding a large hunting knife in her right hand.

In a weak effort, I move both of my hands to cover my face, not wanting to see what happens next but she rips my hands off of my face.

"I know, Vince, she has to see every second. I wonder if she bleeds orange like her hair?" Flicker murmurs as she places a hand on either side of my head and lowers herself on top of me. "You're going to die." she whispers, kissing me on the cheek.

The only word I have to describe it is 'tugging' as she drags her knife across my stomach, exerting as much force as she possesses. This time I really scream - and I scream loud.

"Awww, I'm so sorry." Flicker says softly, kissing my forehead as I scream in agony. She drops the knife on my chest. "It gets better."

I whimper and squeeze the tears out of my eyes as I move a shaky hand up to the knife on my chest, hoping that if I can just kill her first I can be saved.

I'm just sorry that if I live I'm going to have to tell Finnick that my first kiss was a stolen one too - and it was gross.

Flicker's mouth tastes disgusting on mine - and her kiss is almost like CPR. It's sick and horrific and I'm scared out of my mind but while her- her TONGUE is on my mouth I take the opportunity. I plunge the knife into her neck.

I can't tell what happens next. All I heard was the splash of my entrance into the water and I feel like I'm floating. The water feels warm, like the the water of District Four and I am at peace - it feels good.

I am not struggling to breathe.

I am not in pain.

I open my eyes to see that the water is quickly turning orange with my own blood and I close them again and accept my fate as I sink, free falling, to the bottom of the arena's sea.

The water vibrates with the firing of a cannon.


	30. Chapter 30

_Leave now_

_A/N: Book II will be titled 'Say Something' and will begin after the ending of If Only. Comment ideas for Say Something AND the conclusion of If Only_

* * *

Day 22 pt 2: Capitolian Warning

* * *

Finnick's POV:

* * *

I don't think a Victor has ever spent this long recieving medical attention post-Game, which is very strange and puts me on edge. Even more than that, I've been awake for over 3 days now and I'm starting to imagine that everyone is looking at me. More than that, my alcohol consumption has doubled - okay, maybe tripled.

"Finnick," Deremone says suddenly, entering the waiting room area where you can see the operations occurring, red blood staining the once pure white room. Deremone gasps when he sees the brilliant red of Verina's blood - a sight uncommon in the bloodiest of Hunger Games.

"Yes, Deremone?" I ask, smiling at him. It figures that the Capitol man can't handle the scene in front of us. Clear windows portraying a hectic operation that's lasted for over half a day sicken him, but the Games don't. The irony of the situation speaks volumes and make my vision blur slightly with new found anger.

"S-Seneca Crane would l-like to speak with you," Deremone stutters paling. Not only is he struggling not to glance over at the operation occurring, but I'm fairly certain that he scurries away quicker than usual because of my clenched first rather than his infatuation with me.

"Hey, Deremone!" I call out just as he rounds the corner, leaving the waiting room.

"Yes, Finnick?" he asks, poking his head in the door.

"Where is Mr. Gamemaker anyways?" I ask peering curiously into the operating room. The operators are starting to wash their hands again and about half of them leave the room. Two Avoxes enter the room and begin to dress Verina in a thin hospital gown. They prepare to move her to a room but I make eye contact with the male Avox and he goes into the back room, returning with a doctor to point at me and motion with his hands wildly. "They don't want to bring her past me..." I whisper, horrified.

"Come on, I'll take you." Deremone says, beckoning me to come with him. I rise from my chair and stretch before exiting the waiting room and following bubblegum pink hair down the hallway.

"I've gotta piss." I whine, trying to keep up with the fast-paced stylist. "And I'm drunk."

"Excuses, excuses, Odair." Deremone says without sympathy. "Crane sounded urgent."

"So?" I almost yell, bewildered. Since when did Crane get into so much power? This is his first damn year as Head Gamemaker. He's ONLY killed 23 children, not nearly enough to run Panem.

"Finnick, quiet down!" Deremone scolds me, coming to a stop and pointing to a room. "Here."

"Why does the hovercraft have a spot for the Head Gamemaker?" I ask, questioning the label. "Usually HG's aren't on the hovercraft anyways Post-Game."

"Mr. Crane felt it necessary. So he boarded the hovercraft with us when they picked me, you and Mags up." Deremone whispers, knocking on the door for me.

The door swings open and Seneca Crane appears, cocktail in hand, smirking dangerously.

"Ahh, Deremone, thank you for bringing me Finnick," Seneca says, offering Deremone an overdramatic bow. "Come on in, Finnick."

"Yeah, yeah," I say bitterly, entering the office as requested of me. I throw myself down in a deep purple chair. Seneca closes the door after sending Deremone off and sits down opposite to me and looks at me like he's expecting me to speak. "What?" I ask defensively.

"So just going back to what we spoke about around 4 days ago," Seneca says. "I just need you to understand the gravity of the situation."

"What situation?" I retort.

"You are forbidden to speak to Verina on any romantic level at all whatsoever. She is to believe that there is nothing between you two and thus the people of Panem will feel the same way." Seneca explains.

"Or what?" I ask softly.

"It's quite easy to kill off a new Victor, Finnick. Almost too easy." Seneca says taking a sip of his drink. "And I assure you that she'll be dead and your number of clients will go up tenfold."

"Hey now-" I start to protest but he cuts me off.

"-That reminds me, your number of clients is doubling just to add additional discouragement."

"But-"

"You won't even be able to even tell her she's pretty because of the repercussions." Seneca says evilly. "Now leave."


	31. Chapter 31

_They're disgusting._

_A/N: COMMENT. Tell me how you FEEEEEL. I love hearing it! What do you think of the new point of view? I felt it was necessary to explore some secondary characters. I wish I had done some of it during the Games however there is plenty more time for fun POVs! Give me ideas! Who would you like to hear from? _

* * *

Day 23: Deremone and Drubidia

* * *

Deremone's POV

* * *

"Hey there, Verina." I say shakily, walking into the bright white room where Verina Calder, Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games lies in a medically-induced coma of sorts.

"Only for the healing process," the chipper blonde nurse on the hovercraft had told me. "It really speeds things along! Better for you to be making her Post-Games dress when she's up and walking! She'll look way better than she does currently!"

I disagree. Looking at Verina right now, in this moment I realize that what us stylists do to our tributes is wrong. Verina Calder doesn't need added sweetness or charm. She doesn't require extra severity or the outfit of a seductress. Verina Calder possesses all those qualities naturally and now that I think about it, so do all of the other Victors. But was Verina a Victor from the start or did she grow into it?

I sit down on the metallic, silver bench next to Verina and pull the dingy starfish pin out of my pocket and place it in her brilliant red hair softly.

"My Finnick gave that to you, you know-" I say out loud. "Actually, I lied. He's not my Finnick. He's not yours either."

I look down at her closed eyes, not revealing the usual shining green of her irises.

"Maybe I should have warned you not to get wrapped up in Finnick Odair." I muse, smoothing her hair back gently. "Then you would be spared of the heartache that I feel daily. I'm sorry that I not only couldn't protect you in the Games but I couldn't save you from someone you adore."

"Deremone!" Drubidia's voice cracks like a whip on my back and she clipclops into the room completely dressed in blood red. I pull my hand back from Verina's hair and try to act like I hadn't been saying anything.

"What?" I ask, smoothing back my bubblegum pink hair.

"We aren't supposed to be in here!" she scolds, stomping over to sit next to me.

"That's not true. The only one that they explicitly forbade from coming in here was Finnick." I say pointedly, grabbing onto Verina's cold hand.

"She looks miserable. I hate this part." Drubidia says softly.

"That's right! You've done this before! Does it get any better? I feel weird - like I was part of something big but I wasn't." I explain.

"Like you were the biggest fan from the sidelines? Yeah. That feeling stays. You rooted for them all along, that 18 year old girl from District Four. What's worse is when she hits 19 and she isn't even remotely the same person. She starts drinking and abusing medication and crying for help. That's the worse part." Drubdia says, tears coming to her eyes. "Blight Linden from 7 and Birley Vachel from 10 were mine. Blight won the 59th Hunger Games and Birley won the 60th. It was just back to back nightmares so I took a few years off. To be honest, Finnick lead me to District 4. He won the 65th Hunger Games and I came to escort the next year - the first year I was escort for District 4 was Verina's first reaping."

"I see. So you've had two Victors now?" I ask.

"Well," Drubidia laughs shakily. "Now I have three."

"Why do you keep coming back for more if it's that bad?" I ask, noticing the blank expression on Drubidia's face.

"Because even though you go through this," she motions to the unconcious Verina. "You feel better about yourself than just sitting back at home."

"You think the Games are sick." I state, straightening my pink tie.

"They're not sick."

"But-" I protest.

"-they're disgusting."


	32. Chapter 32

_WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID?_

_A/N: Comment your thoughts and opinions!_

* * *

Day 24: Ocean Soundtracks

* * *

I'm alive - at least I think so. I can't move and everything is dark. I can hear my heartbeat and it reminds me of something familiar.

Finnick.

Finnick.

Finnick.

If I could smile I would. If I'm alive that means I won. If I won then I'm near Finnick. If I'm near Finnick then I'm safe.

* * *

Deremone's POV:

* * *

A stormy-faced Finnick Odair runs down the stairs from his bedroom. Late yesterday, all of us were moved back into the Tribute Building and so far, I've been the only one that hasn't been locked up in their room. The only sounds have been of things being thrown around in Finnick's room and crying from Drubidia's and now frantic stomping is added to that small list.

"Where are you going?" I ask him as he passes by me, not even glancing at me before grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder.

"I have a client." he snaps, roughly opening the door and slipping out of it. He slams the door behind him.

"A client." I repeat softly. That's right. I had forgotten about the increase in "activity". I sigh and walk up the stairs to go sit in Verina's room.

* * *

Two hours pass quickly, the only sounds are the Verina's heavy breathing until the front door opens and slams shut and Finnick stomps back up the stairs. I flinch as my chair shakes with the force of Finnick slamming his own door. The sound of the shower starts up followed by the obvious sounds of Finnick banging his hands against the shower walls.

"Oh Verina, I can't wait until you're able to fix him." I say out loud, brushing hair away from her face. The shower stops and I can hear the sound of Finnick flinging himself back onto his bed and the following silence is eerie.

"It's too damn quiet in here.." I mutter and walk over to the remote on the dresser and set the in-room sound to something familiar for Verina. I stop when I see a soundtrack of sounds of the ocean and press 'Play', hoping it'd remind her of home. The sounds of the waves are slow as each wave comes up and lightly licks the edge of the shore.

This sound is interrupted by screaming and joined by Finnick's door bursting open.

"NO! NO!" Verina screams. I watch her in shock as she doubles over, screaming and covering her ears.

I fumble with the remote frantically, unable to find the 'Stop' button when Finnick barges through the door, hair dripping wet with red-rimmed eyes from crying.

"TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" Finnick roars over Verina's yelling. "WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID? SHE WAS IN AN ARENA FILLED WITH WATER!" Finnick shoves me backward against the dresser and prys the remote from my hand, hitting the stop button.

The room is silent for a split second before Verina begins to sob loudly, her whole body wracking with gasps and cries. Finnick throws the remote at me and shuts the door behind him loudly. Not knowing what to do, I leave the room as well.

* * *

Verina's POV:

* * *

Water fills my nose, my ears, my mouth and I sit up with a start. Waves dragging in and out. The sound of lapping water.

Then the faces of tributes run around my mind. Dimity, Ekon, Onyx, Flicker. Clear, cold water and orange water tinted with blood.

'You're done.'

But I'm not done. I must have won. Finnick's loud yells and Deremone's Capitolian accent, nervous and afraid. The sounds of the waves have stopped and I look up. My room is empty. Finnick isn't here. Deremone isn't here.

I don't know how long it is before Drubidia enters my room.

"Hello Verina," Drubidia says. She doesn't look anything like I remember her looking. Drubudia's normally big, curly hair is down and much longer than I expected and bright green in color. Her usually powdery white face is devoid of make up. "I know it's probably really difficult for you right now but -"

"What?" I whisper. "Where's Finnick?"

"It seems Finnick's had a change of heart, honey." Drubidia says softly.

All I do is look at her, not fully understanding what she is trying to say.

"He doesn't want to speak with you."


	33. Chapter 33

_And I hate it._

_A/N: Here we are at the conclusion of If Only. Book II : _

_ s/10065186/1/Say-Something-Book-II_

* * *

Day 25: Going Through the Motions

* * *

Drubidia left shortly after she told me that Finnick doesn't want to talk to me and Deremone helped me get changed into something other than my skimpy white hospital gown so that he could measure me in the Remake Facility and start working on what I would wear in my interview. This is the first time that I had seen myself since the day that I entered the Games and I look much different.

I seem to have aged more and in general I look more clean. Deremone explains that they probably worked some sort of cosmetic magic when I was in surgery to repair my ears and internal organs. My lips are fuller and my face is a little bit more angular. My green eyes should appear as dull as I feel but they shine brightly. Even my teeth are whiter and straighter.

"It's going to be a little bit like your last dress was," Deremone says softly. "But this time we're going to dress you in something that shows how powerful you are."

I sigh in response, not really wanting to say much of anything. I haven't seen Finnick since the elevator closed before I could tell him I loved him. I'm glad I didn't now, knowing that he doesn't want to talk to me.

Does he think I'm a monster?

Do I remind him of the Capitol?

Is it because I'm a Capitolian puppet?

I am now the Capitol's golden girl.

And I hate it.

* * *

Deremone's POV:

* * *

The atmosphere here isn't right.

Finnick is moody.

Drubidia is moody.

Verina is moody.

I am moody.

They all feel different for different reasons obviously. Finnick has been put in a horrible position - between prostitution and forbidden love, Drubidia is revisiting old states of depression and Verina still feels like she's in the Games - a machine running on empty. Her gears are turning but she's obviously not moving forward. I'm hopeful, however, that she appreciates this dress even though she doesn't know what its meaning is.

I am making the wedding dress that Verina Calder will never wear walking down the aisle to the arms of Finnick Odair.

But she will wear it.

For her interview.

* * *

Finnick's POV:

* * *

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling repeating sentences inside my head. My reasoning is that if I think it enough, maybe I can believe it myself. If I turn myself away from emotions, then it will become reality.

Verina Calder does not love me.

I do not love her.

I love the Capitol.

I look up to President Snow.

I love my clients.

I hate Verina Calder.

She hates me.


	34. Chapter 1 of Say Something

_A/N: This is chapter one of Say Something. _

s/10065186/1/Say-Something-Book-II

* * *

Day 31 pt 1: The Interview

* * *

"Today, we welcome the Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games to join us for the first time since she was crowned." Caesar's voice echoes around the stadium. "We watched her through her toughest times, we bonded with her. We saw what drove her forward and what pulled her back. She overcame all of the odds - her training score, her lack of sponsors, the arena - and she now stands backstage. The lone survivor, our Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games, Verina Calder!"

I take a deep breath and sigh. The interview would last as long as my highlight reel doubled in size - six to eight hours. For six to eight hours I would be expected to sit with Caesar Flickerman and relive it all. I would have to watch myself kill and maim others and scream for my own life.

"Just be charming, Verina. Don't be angry." Mags says quietly from behind me. A victor must have a mentor backstage during the interview and Finnick should be the one backstage with me as. Mags had been in and out of the hospital during the past 6 days. I was told it was for something precautionary but either way, Finnick should have been able to put whatever he has going on behind him for the sake of Mags. I let out a bitter sigh at this thought and cross my arms over my chest, covered in silver and gold sequins.

"Come on out here, Verina!" Caesar calls out, beckoning me forward from on-stage. Mags pushes lightly on my back, sending me on my way and I strut out onto the stage into the bright lights. The applause of the Capitol citizens in the audience is loud enough to give me a headache but I smile regardless. Caesar motions for me to sit in a comfortable-looking turquoise loveseat across from his red chair. "Verina, Verina! Come sit! It's a pleasure to see you!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Caesar." I say with a smile, taking a seat on the firm loveseat.

"Certainly. Now Verina, am I correct in saying that you were very nearly lost? That we were close to not having you sit here today with us?" Caesar asks seriously, leaning forward toward me.

I wince slightly in response. "Yes, Caesar, I've been told that we were very close."

"We'll address the full details later on." Caesar says dismissively. "So let's start from the beginning. Verina Calder, you are 18 years old, correct?"

"Yes." I say, scanning the crowd for familiar faces but all I see is a mess of purple and green and blue, vibrant hair colors and clothing splatter the audience. Then, my eyes meet the eyes of Haymitch Abernathy, who smiles slightly at me, and I find where the mentors are seated.

"And why did you choose to wear that Reaping dress?" Caesar asks, referring to the video of me in my light blue Reaping dress walking up to the check in table to get my finger pricked.

"It was my older sisters' dress." I say softly. "She died in an ... accident. And I just decided to remember her that day."

Caesar turns his attention to the screen which had just finished showing Levilia Dritan's volunteerism and Veton Meallan's tears and now depicts my face as Drubidia plucks the paper slip with my name on it.

"Well I guess that you could say she was telling you it was time to excel." Caesar says softly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Like she was saying I belong in Victor's Village?" I ask, playing along with what Caesar is saying. In reality, my sister hated the Capitol. She hated the Games. She hated the spectacle and most of all she hated the Victors. She was in Finnick's class when he was reaped and when he came back and she disliked him. Cephas used would try to convince her to give his brother a chance, but other than that and the times that I comforted Cephas when he was in the Games, those were the only times Finnick was brought up. My eyes find Haymitch Abernathy's and I look along the line of mentors, searching for a pair of sea green ones. "Greatness was one of her goals for me."

Caesar nods and takes my right hand between both of his sympathetically as the District 12 reapings conclude on the screen and the footage of the tributes exiting their trains and entering the Capitol begins to roll. "How did you feel in that moment?" Caesar asks me as my stunned face is shown upon the screens.

" 'Why in the hell is everyone yelling my name?!' " I say with a casual laugh. "No, really it was overwhelming. The Capitol is much different than Four."

"And what about this? The emergence of the chariots into the Tribute Parade!" Caesar releases a giggle. "You were a goldfish, were you not?"

My brain goes fuzzy as the image of Arno's face splashes across the screen and I see red. I see my anger and my will for survival. The struggle that occurred as trident hit flesh and sword hit flesh at the same moment. The only difference, of course, was that I went for the kill and he went for my arm.

"I was a goldfish, yes." I say calmly. "But Deremone did a fantastic job, did he not?"

The Capitolian audience roars in response, applauding my pink-haired stylist in full. I see Deremone, in a silver suit today, stand up and bow slightly. To his right in all gold is Drubidia. And to her right...

Finnick.

That bastard's face is emotionless as if he couldn't give a care in the world. Even Haymitch Abernathy smiled at me. I think about what my thoughts were when Finnick stared at me on Reaping Day, just over a month ago:

'You aren't supposed to look at him. You aren't supposed to think about him. Not in District Four. That's for the Capitol to do. He's the Capitol's boy.'

I can almost feel Finnick thinking a variant of those thoughts as his eyes flicker to an unknown point in the distance:

'You aren't supposed to look at her. You aren't supposed to think about her. That's for the Capitol to do. She's the Capitol's girl.'


End file.
